


Steve McGarrett is a Slut

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Stuffing, Bestiality, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Diapers, Dildos, Extreme Humiliation, F/M, Figging, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Pornography, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scat, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, public pooping, steve McGarrett is a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. Danny decides to get revenge on Steve for dragging him to Five-0, by turning him into the freakiest slut there is and by humiliating him in front of everyone that he can. The State of Hawaii makes it legal.
Relationships: Doris McGarrett/Steve McGarrett, Eddie the Dog/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously kinky smut here. If you’re easily offended, turn back now, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Hate mail will be used as kindling by my cold, dead heart.  
> Inspired by Pooh on WWOMB - I consider this a bit of a sequel to their fics SuperSlut and Steve Does the U of H Football Team, but my efforts to contact them to ask permission to post did not work. If they reach out to me, I will happily take this down or edit it to specifically not include any references to things that happened in their fic.

Steve, Danny, and Chin had been together for a long time and explored their fair share of kinks. Steve has never thought he would be the bottom and a submissive in a gay former-threesome, now twosome, since Chin had left town, but he was. He was actually a sexslave whose body had been physically transformed and whose whole life revolved around being deeply humiliated. And he found that things he got off on also surprised him - having his ass stuffed (not just during sex with Danny’s cock which was - to be frank - not what Steve would have expected from his small stature, but with every manner of butt plug they could get theirs hands on); being shared with other men and whored out even online and in public spaces and to friends of 5-0 and the Governor; being forced to crawl around the house naked; being forced to wear a collar and cock-leash, have a plug stuffed up his cock, or made to wear and use diapers.

Danny and Chin has forced him to resign from 5-0 years ago when they decided his life was better spent as a sexslave, prostitute, and whore, sleeping with people and fulfilling other people’s kinks. Between the in-person work and the live-streams and recordings, he was being fucked several times a day. The only time he slept with women, even though he wasn’t actually attracted to men (or the dogs that fucked him) was when they fucked him with the biggest dildos they could find. And when he was not being fucked (because he was not allowed to top ever), his hole was also stuffed with the largest plugs they could find - not that it mattered, Steve could barely feel the plugs.  
His hole gaped open and if he wasn’t wearing a large plug (or two to feel anything) or a diaper, he would have terrible accidents. It was something Danny enjoyed punishing with him - overfeeding him and sending him out without a plug or diaper or giving him an enema (he needed to have one everyday) and making him hold it in while they ran errands or letting him workout but punishing him if he leaked or had an accident. Sometimes Danny would stuff his ass with bananas or ginger and then plug him - or not - as they ran errands. All in all, Steve spent his days seeking ways to be humiliated.

He knew that all of this had started as a revenge fantasy by Danny, but the training he had gone through to associate sexual release (but no cumming...anymore) with having his hole stuffed and stretched and loose and feeling deeply humiliated had been so thorough that he had to be humiliated and stuffed at all times. He lived for that feeling and he actively sought it out, as did Danny who had taken ownership of Steve’s life and holes. Steve’s former life - his house, car, job, dog, body, holes etc. - was Danny’s now. Steve’s sole purpose in life is to be humiliated at all times and in as many ways as could be done to him. His second purpose is to serve Danny and his wants and needs. His third is to be fucked. It had been just over two years of this.

His sister, disgusted, had disowned him. His mother and joe, both delighted, spent as much time as they could humiliating him with Danny’s okay. Steve had cried so hard the first day they had both fucked him. Not only had Joe’s cock and the dildo his mother had worn been so much bigger than anything else he had ever taken, but being fucked like them felt like an irreversible step forward into sluthood. He saw his mother and Joe more regularly now than ever before; both had moved into Danny’s old house to ensure ready access to Steve. They were sometimes Steve-sitters and had set up a special room just for him. It included a crib-in-a-cage. A high chair with a dildo sticking out of it. A playpen with every toy known to mankind. A butt plug pacifier that would switch between his mouth and ass. And both liked to overfeed him baby food and then make him explode in a diaper and then make him sit in it.  
Sometimes instead of a baby, they would force him to act like a dog - pooping outside, sleeping in a dog bed, etc, which was also Danny’s favorite thing to do to him. Danny LOVED making him poop outside. 

His entire neighborhood had seen him become a freak and he had been used by hundreds of people including his former enemies who, according to Danny, were better humans than him just by being human which Danny and Steve agreed that Steve no longer was.

He had to leave the task force when he almost gave his ass to a male dom they came across in an investigation who could just smell his sluttiness. Danny and Chin has realized that Steve really had been transformed into a slut, at his core, so they took him to Governor Denning’s office and offered his resignation and services.

Denning had nearly stroked, when Steve had actually followed his command to strip in front of him. But Steve did, stripping naked (including the women’s panties that Chin liked to make him wear to better make him feel like the bottom bitch he was) and crawling to Denning to show off his chastity belt and plug. Denning has taken Steve over his lap and wailed on him, stuffing his hole with desk supplies and spanking him until he cried with a ruler, and clipping binder clicks on his nipples and balls. He even invited others into the office to watch. Everyone had died laughing at the pens and pencils sticking out of his hole and cock. Denning had stuffed a sharpie up his cock, but he first used it to write all over Steve - his ass, his chest, his back, his face - cockslut, whore, bottom bitch, cum dumpster, anal slut, fucktoy, cumbucket, sissy, plug slut, cumcatcher, etc. Steve had never been so humiliated and if he had been allowed to cum - because he wasn’t allowed to anymore, whores don’t need to cum according to Danny- he would have.

Just because he wasn’t attracted to men, didn’t mean he didn’t get off on having his hole stuffed and that didn’t he didn’t get off on being humiliated. It was part of his early training - he would only be allowed to cum while his hole was stuffed and while being humiliated. It trained him to feel ashamed of his urges while also craving them, that having his hole stuffed was inherently humiliating, and to want that desperately. After a while cumming wasn’t even the most important thing. As long as he had a stuffed hole, he often didn’t care who was fucking him (as long as it is human).

A few months after the first time that Danny and Chin has raped and drugged him, they had put a cock cage on him and declared that Steve was such a bottom bitch and slut, he no longer needed to cum to find his pleasure. They were right. The cage only came off once a year. They would knock him unconscious, tie him up, and invite anybody who wanted in to fuck him. Unconscious he would keep cumming until he was cumming dry. He would often come to because of the pain in his cock and hole. It started because Steve once had the gall to ask Danny and Chin to let him cum.

Mostly though Steve was surprised by the changes his life had gone through. If he was dressed he looked like a normal guy, but naked: his hole gaped, his chastity belt held his now-tiny cock down, and he was often wearing two massive butt plugs at the same time. At home he wasn’t allowed to walk anymore and Danny put a humbler on him when he crawled. At first it was to teach him his place. Now it was because it from amused Danny. Danny called Steve “Little Freak” - little because his cock had shrunk so much because of the belt he wore and pills he took - and it was so true. Steve didn’t even feel human anymore and, in truth, he wasn’t human anymore. He rarely wore clothes, had been fucked by hundreds of people and been paid for it (not that he had access to the money, it went to Danny), had thousands of people watch him get fucked, slept in a cage on a doggy bed, was gagged with a penis gag regularly, couldn’t even hold his poop in without help, ate dog food from bowls on the ground, and was often brought into the public to humiliate.

Danny still worked at the task force. He would often bring Steve in, stripping him at the office doors, and tying his neck and cock leashes to opposite legs of the magic table. Anybody could fuck him then. Lou, Adam, Junior, Eric, Jerry, and others from the Palace would fuck him regularly.  
One day Danny complained about the cost of diapers to him and the cost of putting him in a dog kennel - which the governor arranged - on kid weekends. 

He explained while forcefully pulling and squishing Steve’s balls that diapers were expensive and taking away from all the money Danny made whoring him out! From now on, he would poop like a dog outside, whether he was at home, at the kennel, or elsewhere. If he couldn’t do that, he would poop on his pants and wear them all day. Diapers would only be used for fun. Steve had tentatively asked if he could be potty trained again since he had always just gone in the diapers when he needed to as ordered and had forgotten how to control his urges, but Danny laughed and said that any potty training he got would be as a dog and then he just flipped him over and starting spanking him as hard as he could. Steve had tried to explain that making his hole gape less would mean less money spent on toys and less mess, but Danny wouldn’t hear it.

The thing was Steve was not just a bitch to Danny, he also belonged to Eddie. Eddie had fucked him for the first time several months ago. Steve had been laying down on his dog bed in the kitchen, naked and leashed to the leash handle Danny had built on the wall, when Eddie had come up to him and started licking and nuzzling his hole. Danny had walked in to the kitchen to Steve on all fours, Eddie’s huge dog cock in his ass, ass-to-ass as Eddie had finished up trying to impregnate him. Danny had laughed so hard, scrambling to get his camera phone, calling him a true bitch now. Steve had tried to explain that he hadn’t wanted to get fucked by Eddie, but between being leashed and gagged and humbled he couldn’t get away. It was beyond humiliating and nearly broke Steve later that day to see all the photos that Danny had posted online, sharing them with Steve’s mother and sister, 5-0, and the Governor, as well as his website. Danny hasn’t believed Steve’s reasoning, and since then he had worked hard to find other dogs to fuck him, as needed. He was also used as stress relief for the dogs at the dog kennel that Danny used as a Steve-sitter or as Danny called it: a bitch-sitter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Joe will be over later Steve, as will Wade, and your mother,” Danny announced as he opened a can of Dollar Store-brand dog food for Steve. “Joe and Wade have some new toys they want to try out and your mother came across a new video of you being fucked and wants to mock and humiliate you.” Steve blushed and tucked into his plate.

“Also,” Danny added. “This weekend we’ve got a suite at the Hawaiian Hilton this weekend. There’s about 20 guys who want to fuck you Saturday night when the Governor’s new slave- transformation law goes into affect.”

Inspired by Danny and Chin’s successful transformation of Steve into a slut and sex slave, the Governor had pushed the legislature to pass a law allowing for sex slaves as long as the slave consented (he did not know that Steve had not originally consented and was often blackmailed those early days) and that children did not see the slave in action. The person fucking the future slave at midnight during the time the law went into affect would officially own the slave. Danny planned to be balls-deep in Steve’s ass then, but he wanted to celebrate with a gangbang and public fucking. The hotel was selling tickets in 30-minute increments for people to watch. Danny would fuck Steve in the room for everybody to see. The hotel was marketing Steve as their Hometown Whore.

“Steve, the Governor is here. Answer the door.”  
Steve crawled to the door, swinging it open. Denning greeted Steve with a pointed smirk. Steve, because Danny had ordered it for today, barked back at Denning.

“I got you a present boy,” said Denning. It was a huge plug with a large pig tail, Steve blushed as his cock hardened in its cage and started licking Denning’ shoes in thanks as trained.

“That’s a new cage,” Denning said to Danny.

“Yeah, between being locked up and the pills Chin brought us from Chinatown, his cock shrank too much for the old cage. It’s only a couple inches long now when hard and he’s still on the pills...Steve,” Danny called. “Go hump your dog bed and play with your plugs. Suck the pig tail plug while you’re at it.”

“I can’t believe that you successfully managed to turn Steve who used to be the most stubborn man I ever met into a sex freak so successfully,” said Denning.

“Yeah, it’s not what we were expecting a couple years ago either. One weekend has turned into a lifetime of ownership, more money than I could have ever expected. And a huge change in state law.”

“About that. I was hoping Steve and you could be at the press conference I’m holding tomorrow to discuss the sexslave bill.”

“Sure, of course! Steve & I would love to be there,” Danny exclaimed!

“Steve can come as it is.” Denning had begun to refer to Steve as “It” awhile ago to further humiliate and dehumanize him “Can you have it wear the pig tail I bought?

Of course!

“You have a big week ahead Thing.” Thing was Danny’s nickname for Steve. “First Joe. Wade,  
and your mother are coming by to humiliate and stuff you. Then tomorrow he’s got an appointment at a tattoo parlor to get branded and the press conference after that. Then on Friday night I’ve invited at least 20 people and their dogs to fuck him in the hours around him becoming my official sex slave. And on Saturday and Sunday we’re filming a livestream for some new potential clients - an hour introducing Thing and what it can do for prospective clients. By the way, Thing is his slave-name. As of this time Monday, Steve the human will be dead, Thing the sexslave will be permanent and I’ll own him and everything he used to own.”

“Wow, big weekend ahead. Let me know if there is anything I can do To support you.”

“Of course,” Danny inclined his head. Steve was still humping his doggy bed, slamming his plugged ass up and down on the bed. “There is actually just one thing. I stopped putting Steve in diapers because I didn’t want to keep changing his diapers and I didn’t want to spend the money and I wanted something more humiliating. He keeps getting ticketed for public indecency though. Whenever he gets ticketed, I spank his hole after stuffing it with jalapeños which just makes it worse, causing more accidents. Can you help? The tickets cost me too much money and I’m assuming Steve wants less jalapeños in his ass.”

“How about this? I’ll make the citations disappear if he still gets spanked and stuffed for the citations he has had and for any future warnings he gets. I would hate to miss an opportunity to stuff him and torture his hole,” Denning said.

“That’s perfect.”

“I can even issue a proclamation letting people know that Steve is always meant to be naked and stuffed. If it isn’t, people can feel free to stuff him.  
And he’s only’s allowed to use the bathroom publicly like a dog, but in exchange anybody who sees him can spank him 47 times since the citation is $47.”

“That would be perfect. I would love the help keeping him spanked and stuffed.” “Can I ask,” Denning said, “how does he potty while dressed?”

“I usually just make him go in his clothes if he’s wearing any. And then he has to stay in the clothes all day. He’s not really potty trained anymore though. He tries, but his hole gapes too much. Plus I’ve trained him to only go intentionally on my order. Steve, poop now! The rest of the time it just happens. ”

Steve sat up and squeezed and began to poop around his plug, right where he was. Denning laughed delightfully.

“Time for a spanking Thing!” Denning lifted Steve over his lap and wailed on him spanking him hard on the plug, then threw him back down to the ground, into the poop pile he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Danny as well as Joe, Wade, and Doris sat on the lanai. Steve and Eddie were also there, laying on Steve’s dog bed.

“Okay Steve,” Wade said, “time for your enema.” Wade grabbed a bucket taking it down to the ocean water’s edge to fill it. “Come here Thing!”

Steve got up slowly ignoring his mother’s loud laughter and began to crawl to Wade and the water’s edge. “Put your head to the ground, ass in the air, and hold your cheeks open. Legs spread as far as you can.”

When Danny had first started fucking Steve, Steve had had no flexibility, which annoyed Danny and anyone else who fucked him. But Danny had forced Steve to do nude yoga classes stuffed with every toy Danny could think of and spanked with a leather-covered paddle whenever Danny was unhappy with Steve’s practice. To test Steve’s hold on his poses, too, Danny would spank Steve’s hole while wearing a leather glove and while Steve was wearing an inflatable butt plug and, sometimes, a belly full of enema liquid. He would even tie weighted plugs to his cock while he practiced.  
Now Steve was incredibly flexible, but his embarrassment at being naked in front of mother had never seemed to wear away so his flexibility was not on display.

Steve got into position, but Wade wasn’t satisfied and he kept yelling further until he finally grabbed Steve’s knees and yanked them apart causing Steve to yelp and Danny to grab Steve’s ever-present gag from the ground near his doggy bed. Steve had been giving the men blowjobs while his mother took photos of him blowing the men while bouncing on a giant plug simultaneously, a challenge since his thighs and knees were always tied together. At 9 pounds and 14 inches insertable (with a 12.5 inches circumference) and a massive suction cup, it was the biggest plug Steve had ever taken, but he took it all by the end.

Danny was about to stuff the gag in thing’s mouth when Wade spoke up.

“If it’s okay, keep the gag out. I want the neighbors to hear him. Plus, Doris wanted to get some tape of him being fucked. In fact I’m tempted to put a microphone on him.”

Steve blushed more deeply as he tried to keep from squirming from the gallon plus of salt water in his abdomen and the enema tube in his ass coated in what he thought was itching powder.

Wade kept pumping water. “My goal is 2 gallons minimum, but more is great,” Wade said. 

Finally at 2.5 gallons, as tears rolled down Thing’s face, Wade stuffed the large plug up Steve’s hole again and then clipped the cock leash onto his cock cage.

Wade pulled harshly on the cock-leash and Steve stumbled behind him attempting to keep up as the water and itching caused him to squirm and squeal. Finally Wade stopped and roughly pulled the pepper-coated plug from Thing’s ass.  
Immediately, because Steve had lost any sense of being potty trained and because the amount of water in his ass, Steve began to spray the enema solution out of his ass, causing the humans surrounding him to laugh uproariously. It wasn’t until the water began to run clear instead of poopy and cummy - nobody ever used condoms with Steve so his hole was perpetually stuffed and leaking cum - that all the humans calmed down.

“Look at the mess you made!” Wade spanked Steve hard across the ass. “Okay, back to the blanket.”

Steve began crawling back, his hole still leaking. Getting to the blanket Steve waited for his next commands.

“On your back, legs spread with you knees to your chest,” Joe called. “Stuff your hole with this.” He threw a different large butt plug at Steve. “Stuff your hole with this,” Joe said again. “And take a plug that used to be in your ass and suck on it like a pacifier.”

Steve tentatively grabbed one of the poopy/sandy/cummy plugs - one of the two regular-sized ones that typically stuffed his ass - off the beach floor and began to suck on it. It was horrible and Steve’s stomach turned in humiliation as his little baby cock tried to harden. He worked the plug into his ass slowly but he completely missed seeing Joe and Wade grab separate whips. One struck his ass and the other his balls. “Get on with it now,” they screamed!

Doris chuckled darkly again. “I cannot believe that baby boy I once taught to swim on this beach has grown up to be such a slutty freak. Given the mess he made I’m thinking we never should have potty trained him. It obviously didn’t stick.”

Steve blushed worse as tears of humiliation and pain ran down his face. Finally, the massive plug was completely seated in his hole. At 19-inches insertable Steve could feel it almost to his throat.

“I cannot believe he took the whole thing,” Joe muttered. Joe and Wade were almost horrified. 19- inches and he stuffed it in his ass in minutes! That should be impossible!! Wade grabbed another large plug and laid it down on the blanket before Steve. Hump that plug bitch! Still neither expected to see the plug sliding out of his hole once he began to move. It was long but too thin to stay in his gaping hole unaided. “Wow,” Joe muttered, “I knew he was a freak, but this is too much. I wonder what else we could fit in his hole.”

Doris spoke up. “What if both of you fucked him at the same time, alongside the plug?” Wade grinned toothfully. Stuffing his ass three ways, that would be fun.

Wade nodded and kneeled behind Steve and slowly pulled Steve down onto his cock. Wade also grabbed Steve’s knees and lifted them to make room for Joe who also slid right in. Steve groaned. He had two huge cocks and a massive plug up his ass as his mother recorded video.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“What a freak,” Doris said to the camera. “Last time we did this, he could barely fit two cocks. Now he can easily fit two cocks and a massive plug - plus he’s got the plug that used to be up his ass in his mouth. Plus he got an enema and absolutely let it rip once they unplugged him. He couldn’t hold it in! I can’t believe this this thing is my son!”

Both Joe and Wade came in Steve’s hole and pulled out roughly, dropping him to the blanket. His legs lay wide open. His hole leaking steadily and the plug sliding out.

Looking at Danny, Joe said, “I just cannot believe you managed to turn Steve into such a freak - sexually, physically, and mentally. The old Steve would never have let himself get fucked. This one is wearing diapers after getting fucked by 2 people at the same time, in public, with a hole so big that his butt plug - which was not small - would not stay in his ass. You’ve broken him. He’ll never be human again. He cannot be human again. I’m so impressed.”

“Yeah, I was telling Denning earlier today. When we started, it was just about raping him a few times and bringing him down a peg or two. Why don’t we go back to the lanai and tell Steve to do more humiliating things for Doris to tape?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Steve,” Danny called, “grab all the plugs and enema kit and lick them clean and put everything away. I’m going to grab some new toys and some baby wipes to wipe your ass down with


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the house Danny grabbed a cock-leash and a humbler and the biggest toys he had and the poodle tail Denning had bought weeks prior. He also grabbed a slutty maids outfit and a neck-leash and a dildo stool. Still, he thought to himself, nothing he had for Steve was truly humiliating anymore. Nothing was like losing control of his ass or being fucked by Eddie or being forced to act like a dog, though even that one was old-hand now.

“Wow, you’re boring to me now,” Danny said to Steve.

Steve looked up at Danny from the floor and whined. He had a plug in his mouth as he cleaned it.

“Sorry buddy but that’s the truth. I’m so bored with you. Maybe it’s time to consider selling you. The Governor keeps offering to buy you and it’s a tidy sum. It would be fine if you weren’t a complete freak, but given you’ve fallen low enough to use a dirty butt plug covered in cum as a pacifier, it may be too late for you. I’ve made good enough money off of you that I don’t technically need to work. But with the slave law becoming law in a couple days, I guess I’m already committed. At least for the next 6 months, like the law says. I’ll talk to the Governor and see what he says.”

“Talk to the Governor about what,” Doris asked.  
She made to sit down, but first stood behind Steve whose feet and arms were drawn under him like a dog and searched out his balls. They stuck out behind his ass in a humbler, his tiny cock crushed under him. Doris looked at Danny and mimed kicking him, but Steve didn’t notice as he was still trying to parse Danny’s words. He wanted to ask Danny to help him be human again, to potty train him human again, but whenever he did ask Danny for something human, Danny would figure out how to humiliate him worse. He was so in his thoughts he didn’t notice Danny nod his head approvingly at Doris and he didn’t come to until he felt his balls get impacted by Doris’s steel-toes flats. He screeched in terrible pain and tears ran down his face.

“Well it’s not like you were using those anyways,” she said.

Danny pet Steve’s head as if Steve was Eddie.

“Sorry about what I said buddy. I don’t mean to take my boredom out at you. Since I turned you in this freak I’m responsible for taking care of you.”

Steve hung his head. He was so confused and his cock and balls and hole aches. He wanted to be humiliated but he missed feeling human. He missed using the bathroom like a normal guy and his hole not feeling so loose all the time. He hated being fucked by dogs. He hated the taste of his ass on these plugs. But he still wanted to be fucked and stuffed and called names. He missed having a voice and a say in his life but he also loved being publicly humiliated - like at tomorrow’s press conference. He loved belonging to Danny. Exhausted from the pain and his own thoughts - he didn’t think independently much anymore - Steve laid his head down on Danny’s shoe and rested his eyes.

“Ah, the freak looks tired.”

“Yeah, I think the passage of this sexslave bill is getting to us both. I didn’t realize we opened up such a can of worms so many months ago and Steve officially loses his rights as a human being at midnight tomorrow. He’ll belong to me and can get sold every 6 months minimum and will be considered property. I should probably let him rest tonight as well, since he’s got the press conference and branding tomorrow and is getting fucked so many times tomorrow evening but i think it might be better for him if he’s tired. If he’s exhausted, there’ll be less fight in him and he’ll be more physically relaxed.”

“So Danny,” Joe called. “Why did you decide to rape Steve all those months ago anyway?”

“Well, it was Chin and myself, though admittedly more me. I was attracted to Steve at the time and I had a rape fantasy out of revenge. He dragged me into this job where I get shot at all the time and he was just getting so annoying. I just really wanted to fuck Steve and I just wanted to do it, no talking about it. Especially because the first time we almost slept together, he almost tried topping, which just wasn’t happening. Also, girls were always falling all over him, but he never responded, so I began to think that he didn’t like women. So we waited for a long weekend, we drugged him, and we decided to see how he responded. We realized we were on to something pretty quickly once we saw that Steve kept coming without anyone touching his cock and when he didn’t argue against the spiked cock ring I wore to fuck him or other people including the heads of the Yakuza fucking him. We saw that not only did Steve not mind being fucked but that he was a true submissive and natural sexslave.

“I mean I remember the first time we made it act like a dog or made it begin to poop outside or had it publicly fucked or took away its clothes or made it quit the team after it nearly gave its ass to this male pro dom we came across in an investigation. The clincher for me was when we took him to the Governor to have him quit and the Governor stuffed him and spanked him and fucked him and shared him and Steve didn’t complains once. Or the first time he had to stay at a dog kennel instead of becoming human on a kids weekend or walking in on Eddie fucking him. He hates being owned by Eddie, but he’s already stopped complaining. I told him it was me and Eddie or nothing and he chose to keep getting fucked by a dog anyway. I just always had a feeling that Steve was meant for me, but I never realized until we started that Steve was at his core a slut and a freak. I mean what kind of man let’s his cock get shrunk or doesn’t say anything when kicked in the balls or who underwent unimaginable pain wearing a humbler and doesn’t even fight to cum. Somebody whose not a man, not even human. I bet I could cut his balls off and he still wouldn’t complain.”

Steve was awake again. His tiny, less than two-inch cock hard and leaking in the cage.

“Do you know that his cock actually shrinks permanently whenever he gets hard. He’s hard now and it’s shrinking. And he knows that.”  
Suddenly a poop bubble released from Steve’s hole. Oh, look like it needs to go potty. Hold it Steve.

What happens when it needs to go potty? Well, not much. I make it hold it in until it cannot hold it in and it’s doing what I named a potty dance. Then I send it outside to poop and it wipes it’s ass like a dog by either not wiping it at all or by rubbing it on the ground. It eats dog food so its stomach took a while to get used to it. It had a lot of diarrhea at first.

The next day Steve woke up sore. He was asleep outside on the dog bed. His hole was still stretched around the 10-pound weighted butt plug that Joe had stuffed in his hole before he left. They had forced him to sleep with his ass in the air. It had seemingly broken his hole. He didn’t know if he could ever keep anything in his hole ever again.  
Last night Danny has told his mother as well as Joe and Wade about the Governor’s upcoming proclamation when they asked Danny about how cum-bloated he was.

“It’s useless for me to use a condom when the Governor’s proclamation being announced soon won’t tell people to use condoms. Everybody is going to be asked to stuff him, but nobody will be  
required to use a condom and it’s not like we have asked people in the past. He sees a vet every week, but I honestly don’t care if he’s stuffed with cum. In fact, I tend to prefer it.”

Everyone had then taken that as permission to stuff his hole. His mother had stuffed several pairs of her shoes up his hole. Joe wanted to see Eddie fuck him and he laughed uproariously when it happened. Wade stuffed another pepper-coated plug up Steve’s hole using hot sauce as lube.  
Danny just laid back, happy to be able to watch and to have a night off.

“Good, you’re awake.” Steve came to when Danny squeezes his balls. “First off all, stand up on your knees so I can see what your hole does.”

Tentatively, mindful of the fact that his balls were tied to the plug, Steve stood up. It caused him to double over, as his balls were pulled painfully. The weighted plug slid out of his ass, covered in poop and cum and hot sauce. It also pulled his balls down and crushed them at the same time as the rope tied to his balls tightened.

“Come in for breakfast. Leave the plug tied to your balls.”

Steve crawled, the ten pound plug being dragged by his balls between his knees. Steve went to his dog bowl and began to eat his food.

“So today Steve, we’ve got the press conference and you’re going to get branded today. Then tonight you get fucked and then you become a slave and we never look back...Oops, also remember to take your pill,” Danny dropped it in Steve’s dog food. Steve lapped it up with his tongue and swallowed it.

“You do know that your cock isn’t ever going to grow back right? I mean within a couple more months of you taking these pills your cock will be millimeters long. Your balls will start shrinking then too.”

Steve nodded. Opened his mouth to talk and closed it again. “You can speak.”

Steve said words for the first time in a week.

“I know it’s too late for me. I’m a freak and I always will be. I take the pills because you ask me too and because I know I deserve to be humiliated. I can’t go back to being human anymore, not now that I’ve been fucked by so many dogs and had my hole ruined and the entire island has seen me naked and being fucked or, worse, pooping on myself. It’s why I’m dragging around this heavy plug by the balls or eat dog food or let Eddie fuck me. It’s too late for me. If I was a human, I would have to live with their judging over what I’ve done. They’ve seen all the dogs fuck me. I realized something last night. As much as I miss being human, I prefer being humiliated over being human, if those are my options. I know that I will keep losing control of my ass in public and that I will be spanked by everyone who sees me. I will be stuffed full of whatever you decide to stuff me with. And if you decide to sell me. I’ll take that as well. As much as I feel deeply ashamed, I know that I’m not good enough to be human.”  
Danny smiled. “That’s good to know, because being a slave won’t be easy for you, especially since it’s legal and I don’t have to hide you anymore. I plan on making sure you get more than your fair share of humiliation. The governor wants to use you as an example. Who knows today might be the  
last ever day that you get to talk or wear clothes. Also I love that you continuously say that you’re not human.”

Steve nodded. “I’m okay with that. I know this is punishment, but I love when my hole gets stuffed. Even if nobody will look me in eye ever again. As much as this is punishment, Belonging to you means I belong to someone. For a long time I thought it was with a woman, maybe Catherine, but now I know I’m meant to belong to somebody. It’s such a weight to not have to make decisions, to just get to exist.”

“Well, that’s good to know. Because I have plans for you as a slave. I want your ass always stuffed. I want you to have accidents like nobody else. I plan on making you sleep outside. Sending you to the bitch-sitter for dog training. I plan on sometimes just taking you to the park, tying your leash to a pole, with a sign that says fuck me. I’m going to keep renting you out. I want to see how small I can make your cock and balls. I’m going to stuff everything up your ass. I’ve got a dildo chair for you. I plan on displaying you publicly in a cage while I either make you hump odd things or let Eddie fuck you publicly. Use you as a maid and rent you out as a maid wearing the sluttiest maid outfit I can find. I’m only bored with you because I’ve already done so much to humiliate you, but I’m sure I can of think of more for at least the next 6 months. Then when I decide to sell you, at least you’ll be well-trained and somebody’s else freak.”


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day at the press conference, Danny pulled Steve to the front via his cock-leash; his left cheek was branded fresh with the words, "#1 Sex slave". Steve blushed as reporters attempted to take photos after photo of him. One even attempted to take a photo of his cock cage and they peppered Danny with questions about how much it had shrunk and the best tips for humiliating a sex slave.

The 9-pound butt plug was still tied to his balls, but the plug that Governor Denning had gifted to him the day before - a rainbow-colored pig tail with a plug shaped like a footlong drill bit- was in his ass. Steve had spent several hours today doing kegel exercises for the ass, before being spanked and paddled on its hole for over an hour - it had tightened up its hole just a little.

The Governor began to speak. "As much as I know Thing's balls are amusing, particularly dragging that 9-pound plug around, I’m sure you all have plenty of questions."

"Governor, what made you want to legalize sexual slavery?"

Well, when Thing resigned and its owners explained that it wanted to become a bigger whore and that I could humiliate it anyway I wanted, I remember stuffing office supplies up its hole while people stared, and Thing didn’t complain. It helped me to realize that as long as it’s consensual some people want to be slaves, so I wanted to create space for that. And some parameters. For example, how do we sell slaves? What constitutes a slave? What’s not allowed? Thing here needs permission to poop like a dog in public, because we still want to humiliate him. So I made it legal today for him to go potty like a dog on public, but anyone who sees him can spank him up to 47 times, which is equivalent to the citation but in spanks. We also gave people permission to stuff his hole with whatever thing they had on hand if his hole was empty. Not that it will happen very often, I’m sure. Thing's collection of anal toys is in the hundreds. In fact, as thank you for inspiring this new law, we got a gift for you both."

Danny opened his present first. It was a ridged police’s baton, with a small base. "The better to stuff him with," Denning smirked.

He also several First Class round trip tickets to go visit Jersey.

Steve’s present was in a much larger box. His baby cock hardened as he became more humiliated- he was humiliated just being in the room, for starters. Reporters kept taking pictures of him and the sticky notes covering him - "stuff my hole more, but don’t remove my plug" - "do whatever you want to my cock (squish it, kick it, etc.)" - "squeeze my balls" - "write all over my body (as long as it’s humiliating)" - "feel free to fuck me as a thank you for your work." His hole was also burning as Danny had used fresh ginger paste as lube on his butt plug.

Denning showed the room. It was a play on a "Your First Time as a Slave kit" which had recently hit the market. It included a month’s supply of the cheapest available and most disgusting dog foods. Several toys including an incredibly powerful vibrator. A small cage for sleeping in. A gift certificate for a full year at the dog kennel including all levels of slave-dog training. The world’s smallest tiny cock cage. A lifetime supply of the pills shrinking his cock and balls. And a humbler for the world’s smallest balls.

"And if you want to take him to Jersey, the airlines have agreed to let him go like any other animal, in the luggage hold, but without the quarantine," added Denning. "By the way, ladies and gentlemen, have you ever seen a smaller cock? If so, it won’t be for long. These pills have really worked!"

"Since Steve...excuse me Thing has been a slave for a while, will the new law change anything?" asked another reporter.

"A few things, yes. We plan on doing a lot more public humiliation, setting him up leashed in public for example for any human or dog to fuck. Sending him to slave-dog training. We’ve thought about turning him into a human cow. And/or making him act like any farm animal. His hole is already gaping, so we might do something there. I’m already a big fan of stuffing his hole with bananas and then plugging him and making him just go out in public like that. Now we can make him do it naked and on fours. I don’t want to castrate him because his shrinking cock and balls is more humiliating. I plan on still renting him out as a whore. He’s got appointments every day this week and one guy is renting him out no questions asked for all of next week. Now it’s not illegal.

"How are you shrinking his cock and balls?"

"Well, we locked him in a chastity belt and cock cage a few months after taking over his life, because we wanted the fact that he’s a whore always getting fucked to be more important to him than getting to cum. The cock cage began to shrink him, but we actually found these pills in Chinatown. We weren’t sure if it would work and we were not sure the side effects, but we gave them to him anyways and they did. What happens is he takes a pill a day with food and his cock keeps shrinking a little at a time, but more than that, whenever his cock gets hard it actively shrinks 1⁄8 inch in both its soft and hard states. Once his cock is basically gone, or at least flat on his balls, his balls will start to shrink.

"How big was its cock when it first started? How about now?"

"Soft, it was 6 inches long. Hard it was 7.5. Now soft it’s just over 1⁄2 inch and hard it’s just under 2 inches."

"What’s the most humiliating thing you’ve ever made it do?"

Well, it’s a long list. Getting fucked by my dog, his former dog, humiliated him. The first time we made it poop in public, both the first accidental time and the first intentional time. Or every time. We also make him have accidents in his clothes if he’s dressed and then he has to stay dressed all day. At home it poops outside at my command, like a dog. And the only way it can wipe its ass is on a tree or grass - one time it did it on poison ivy, which was hilarious. Or last night we stuffed the plug tied to his balls up his hole with a homemade hot sauce lube while it was still tied to his balls and made it hump the ground, give several blow jobs, and sleep with it in. At the same time we took one of the two normal size plugs it typically wears at the same time and made him suck on it. It was covered in everybody’s cum, as well as poop and sand."

A couple reporters snickered at that.

"This press conference is pretty humiliating for it. But I actually think the most humiliating thing happened while he was still on 5-0. It's why we forced him to resign. When Steve was on-staff at 5-0, we used to stuff a 9-inch long vibrating plug up his hole that would start randomly, a large cock plug up his caged and shrinking cock which was tied to the vibrator, and make him wear women’s pantries. One day Thing and I were conducting an interview with a man, that at the time we did not know was a pro dom, at The Palace when the very loud vibrator went off. Thing was too embarrassed so I explained what happened to the dom, explaining that Steve was a slave-in- training owned by Chin and myself. The men began to dominate Steve, ordering him to strip and

hump the table, suck on the plug while we both fucked him. The man called his names and made a cock-leash with his shoe laces, as well as Thing’s, which he tied to Steve’s cock. The dom and I walked Steve on all fours through HQ and the rest of the team fucked him and humiliated him - calling him names, fucking him, and posting photos of him. Lastly the man talked Steve into pooping in front of The Palace and almost made him roll in it like a pig, when I stopped him and arrested the man for murder. Then I took Steve to the Governor and made him resign. I realized that Steve had no control over his sluttiness any more. If it was willing to give itself to someone we were sure had committed a murder, then who else who it give itself to? We have time for one more question."

"What about Thing’s work in the navy?"

Oh we made Thing spell out why he resigned from the navy in detail when he resigned. We took him naked and in a car kennel to the base to explain it to his superiors and they laughed until they cried. Of course he was fucked by everybody around including two men who had helped to raise him and train him and who had fucked him before on the beach all night. We showed that video to his COs as well. Instead of a traditional pinning ceremony they held a gangbang in front of everyone on base. He was dishonorably discharged for being a slut and pervert, which might be the most humiliating thing that’s happened to him yet."  
Steve blushed a deep red.

"Okay, we have to get going. Thing is being fucked tonight by 20 people and their dogs, as well as myself, for his slave transformation celebration."

"So, Thing, that must have been humiliating. I see you’re hard. I wonder how small you’ll be tomorrow. Also, your ass has started releasing slick - it’s full of doggy pheromones from the pills. I don't know if you know this, but the pills are meant for dogs. They're transforming you into a Bitch." Steve blushed and hardened.

"So we were originally going to get a suite at the Hilton, but instead we’re just going to fuck you in a side room off the foyer with seating for ticket-holders. They are passing a rule that says no slaves in hotel rooms and don’t want to confuse people. Slaves will stay in cages in public and will get fucked in specific slave rooms or in public once rented from the hotel. You’ll be spending one weekend a month in the cages from now on."  
Danny opened the backseat of the Camaro and pulled on Steve’s cock-leash.

"Come on, up you get, into the cage." Danny got Thing situated in his travel kennel and then tied the leash to the headrest.

"Stay!" Danny chuckled. "You really should have just let me drive! Now look at you. I made you this. Tomorrow the cover of every newspaper in the state and newspapers across the country are going to have pictures of your nothing-cock on the cover. They’ll all tell the story of how you became a thing. Not a human or an animal. They’ll tell the story of how you gave up a promising career because we stuffed your hole a few times and called you a few names. Danny closed the door and went around the other side. Slipping his hand through the metal cage he pulled out the plug and put in an inflating vibrator that was keyed to the car’s engine. Steve hated it. Danny tried to mimic old Steve’s driving when Thing wore it. In his hole it would expand to its full size, lengthening and widening, and vibrating at its full potential in just a few seconds. It was worse if the sirens were on. The plug would rotate and grow dull spikes.The faster the car went, the faster it vibrated and rotated. Jerry and Toast has partnered together on the plug, using Steve as an

experiment. When they had finally presented the finished vibrator, Danny had nearly died laughing. He had bundled Steve up in the car and proceeded to road trip across Hawaii at top-speed for the time it took to do so. Steve hadn’t wanted to get hard again for weeks after.

"This is revenge Steven. Soon I'll own you. I already have your job. Your car. Your home. I can fuck you whenever I want. I can let anyone or anything fuck you whenever and however I want. All the people who ever cared about you who are are still alive - Joe, Wade, the team, your mom, the navy, your old Seal Team - know you’re a freak and a slave and lower than cum. And you cannot do anything about it. I made you want this. Your body physically has transformed. Look, you’re hard now and shrinking at the same time! And in 6 months I’ll be rid of you and you’ll be the best- trained and most experienced and humiliated slave there ever was."

What Steve didn’t know was that the minute that Steve would officially become a slave wasn’t the only thing going on. Anybody who had fucked him in the 24 hours preceding midnight and the 24 hours after, Steve would always feel compelled to follow their orders without thought. Aside from Danny, Denning, and Eddie, Steve had been fucked by the artist who branded him, his mother, Wade, Joe, Denning’s secretary, the mailman, Kamekona, Flippa, Stan, Adam, Lou, the security guard at The Palace, Eric, Kono, and Jerry. At least twenty people and several dogs would fuck him tonight and more tomorrow. Steve would always have to do what they said, even if he was sold, even if he ever became human again, which, if Danny had a choice, would never happen.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after becoming a slave Danny took Steve home. If Steve had expected any gentleness from Danny after being fucked in so many ways to unconsciousness and with his hole completely loose, he would have been disappointed. Danny was gleeful the next morning, as he headed to the lobby to pick up Steve. Danny had left the lobby where Steve was being fucked around 5am to head to his room for a nap after caging Steve. The stack of cages was empty but for Steve - all new slaves had to consent to a brand and only a couple dozen had gotten one and most of those slaves belonged to one person and would only serve one person. Steve was the only public slut for now, until the next slave transformation day in six months, and though he was owned by Danny, he would have to obey commands from anyone who fucked him in the last 36 hours or so, with 12 hours to go.  
Danny came to the cage holding Steve. He was resting uncomfortably like a dog with an electronic vibrating plug in his ass and a gag in his mouth. It was obvious he had cried himself to sleep and his back and ass were covered in bruises and scratches.

The hotel manager came up behind Danny. “Thing was perfect last night. It ended up being fucked by 32 people and 18 dogs last night.” The manager handed Danny an envelope. It’s all the tips it made for you plus a bunch of notes last night from its fuckers as a reminder of how disgusting Thing is.” 

“Thank you! I’ll review all of them with him later tonight and punish it as needed.” “Wonderful. Let me let it out and we can give him his enema.”

“Just a fill please,” said Danny. “He’ll release elsewhere.” Danny kneeled down to see Steve, who was blushing at having his nude body on display.

“Go with the nice man Thing.”

“The enema fill up hose is outside. It’s just a regular hose so it may be cold.”

“Now. Thing, what you may not know is that I may own you, you actually will be forced by the power of the slave bond to listen to anyone or anything who has fucked you in the 48 hours surrounding you being a slave. I mean I always required you to listen to people’s orders anyway, but this includes anyone who fucks your today, any of the strangers including the dogs who fucked you last night, and everyone else who has fucked you in that time. Now, normally I would take you outside and give your ass away, but your mother asked to borrow you today, so she’ll be here in a moment and I’ll pick you back up before our livestream.

Doris walked up. “If you pick him up around 4, that would be great. We’re going to head to base to fuck its hole and scrub any mission-specific information it still has.”

Thing blushed. “We don’t want him giving away any secrets, just because it’s a freak now.”  
Danny nodded. “I wish there was a way to make it so that the only information in his head related to him getting fucked.”

“There is. We’re just going to stick it on a dildo chair while it gets brainwashed into thinking it has no mission information in its brain. We can expand that so all of the information in its brain is scrubbed.”

Doris bundled Thing into the trunk, leashing it to the oh-shit bar. She slipped a blindfold around it face, cotton balls into its ears, and a large butt plug up its ass.

At base, they refused to take the blindfold off. Instead they stuck it onto a huge inflatable vibrating dildo in a high chair. They slipped the cotton out of its ears and slipped headphones on.

“I know nothing. I am nothing. I am not human, I am less than an animal. I am a thing, a sextoy. My only value is an asshole and face hole. I live to be stuffed and humiliated. I live to be used. The body I use belongs to those better than me. I live to make the lives of those who own me better. I commit to living a stuffed life, with no concern for anything but what’s in my ass, what’s in my mouth, and how humiliating that can be. I commit to public pooping, obeying my betters, stuffing my holes, humiliating myself, acting like an animal, letting animals fuck me, caring only about being fucked, seeking ways to be humiliated, and ensuring that absolutely anyone or anything that wants to fuck me has the chance to the best of my very limited and stupid abilities. I have no value outside of being fucked and my holes and I commit to a life of being humiliated and fucked as well as an absolutely-stuffed asshole overflowing with poop, toys, cum, and cocks. As a slave I listen to my betters. As a freak everyone and everything is better than me. As Thing my only value is what people do to me. I am a slut, a freak, a whore, a prostitute, less than an animal, and a slave,”  
The recording played over and over again, as the vibrator expanded and rotated.

Thing moaned as eventually the only thought inside its brain was the recording, for hours and hours. By the time it had finished, its baby cock had shrunk even more, it’s hole was leaking slick (a result of its transformation), and his tongue lolled outside of its mouth like a dog. It had only the vaguest memory of being human and truly only saw itself as a thing people used to pleasure themselves.

“Look how small its cock has gotten. And all of the slick it’s releasing. I cannot believe it, but it’s definitely not even physically human anymore,” said Danny at pick-up.

“Yeah, I doubt it could even talk anymore. Maybe bark. Thing bark!”

“Thing howled, letting out several barks in a row.”

“Thing poop!”

Thing Immediately crouched like a dog on the floor and began to poop, the thick plug Danny had stuffed up its hole after releasing it from the high chair. Danny laughed uproariously.

“That never gets old! Thing, answer this. Who are you?”

Thing tilted its head. It didn’t know how to answer the question. Slick continued to pool under it over the piles of poop he had made. It shined, turned a few times, and laid down right in the slick- covered poop pile.

“I cannot believe this worked!”

“Yes, a few things to note. This needs to happen regularly. Once a month I’ll bring him in for retraining. As well, if he’s ever called his birth name too many times, bring him in. And if he ever starts acting too human or more normal, just do something very humiliating and it should re-trigger the training until he can come back in! Finally to solidify today’s retraining, make sure it does several humiliating things. It should poop in public, get spanked, try and suck its own cock and clean its own hole (but no bath for a week), gets fucked by you and Eddie and anyone else interested in doing so, and have his holes stuffed with everything you can stuff it with. Since you’re doing the livestream today, make sure to humiliate him there as well. The more humiliated he is, the longer it will stick.”

Danny nodded. “This all sounds wonderful.”

Danny then turned to thing, “There’s really nothing left of Steve there. Nothing human left at all!”

“C’mon Thing, to the car.”

Thing got to its hands and knees - it’s thighs were still taped to its quads. Poop dripped off of his belly and balls. Danny connected a neck-leash to Thing. “I don’t feel like touching your poop- covered cock right now. Not that you have much of a cock left. It’s shrinking so fast.”

Thing blinked and its tongue lolled again.


	8. Chapter 8

About 30 days later Steve came out of his brainwashing-induced haze. He was being fucked but he didn’t know where he was. Taking a moment to figure it out he realized he was at a zoo being fucked by a chimpanzee. 

The chimp seemed angry that its cock couldn’t get a grip on its ass though and it kept throwing him into a poop pile and then thrusting its cock back in.

Finally it gave up on that and instead it started trying to shove the poop back into Thing’s hole. 

“Freak!” people shouted from outside the glass. 

Steve didn’t know what had happened or how he gotten there. His last clear memory was being in the car on the way to base. What had happened since then? He looked down. His cock was a tiny nub - far less than the length of his pinky nail. His balls were noticeably smaller, the size of nickels. His hole felt completely open, the rim stretched wide and loose. But what had happened? How long had he been in this cage? It would have taken time for his cock and balls to shrink so much more. 

He sighed as the chimp left him alone. His ass was restuffed with poop and cum to the brim. It felt like having a 30-pound brick in his ass. And still people of all kinds were outside the glass staring, laughing, and pointing. Steve was about to curl up into a ball to nap when a door behind him opened and a zookeeper came in with food. The zookeeper brought food for the chimps and dumped some dog food on the floor in front of Thing’s face. He also grabbed a very large butt plug from behind Thing and forcefully jammed it up Thing’s ass. Because of the poop he had to maneuver the plug through, which caused Steve to squeal. The zookeeper finally got the plug settled. He then spanked Steve very hard on the plug handle causing another squeal. “Finish your food freak and then I’ll bunk you down.” 

Steve looked at the dog food and sat up. Putting his nose to the food, he realized how hungry he was so he hurriedly began to eat. He had been eating dollar-store dog food since just a couple months after being sluttified. He was used to it now. 

“Your owner will pick you up tomorrow as per usual and then you’ll be back next week. The chimps always miss you when you’re gone and I miss our number one seller. In a few months when you’re sale is up again we might put in a bid. I cannot wait to see you as a 24-hour primate slave and zoo attraction.” 

Once Steve finished eating, the zookeeper grabbed him roughly by the leash and dragged him to a small den and threw him in there. 

“You’re here tonight. Remember no pooping in private, so hold everything until the morning show unless you want me to make you eat it again.”

Thing nodded. It felt like a heavy brick in his ass, but he definitely didn’t want to eat his poop ... again. The plug didn’t seem to help much. It wasn’t fully inserted and the poop seemed squeezed around it. 

He squished the blankets in his den into a comfortable ball not realizing he was mimicking a nesting dog and settled down. With his ass stuffed and weighed down it was hard to get comfortable. 

The zookeeper smirked. “What are you doing? Get on your back.” Thing did so. “Lift your knees to your chest.” Thing did so. Steve blearily wandered why he was obeying without thought, not realizing the zookeeper had fucked him at the Hilton, having heard the announcement that anyone Thing was fucked by in the surrounding 48 hours he would always have to obey. Then the zookeeper grabbed his arms and handcuffed his wrists underneath his knees and his ankles up to manacles in the ceiling. “There’s a camera in the ceiling there to watch you online.” Sleep well. Thing blinked. It WAS tired, but it was also humiliated and stuffed full. Being fucked by Eddie was bad enough, but random chimpanzees while locked in a zoo seemed so much worse. 

The zookeeper grabbed the plug and pulled it out and quickly stuffed a very large heavy vibrator in its place and it began to vibrate heavily. Thing knew what was coming and sure enough the plug was at his mouth. Willingly he opened his mouth and sucked it down - it easily went down past the entrance to its throat. Then the zookeeper surprised it by turning on a vibrator there too. 

“Enjoy your squirming tonight Thing. See you in the morning.”

It was difficult to get comfortable chained and handcuffed as he was. Plus the heavy poop load in its ass and two powerful vibrators in its holes didn’t help either. He couldn’t stop squirming around. Eventually he dozed, aware that people all over the world were laughing at and judging him. 

The next morning he startled awake when the zookeeper banged into the den and started Thing awake. Without removing the vibrators, the zookeeper / Floyd/ removed the handcuffs and manacles, let down his knees, clipped a leash to his ratty collar and then started walking out holding the leash with Thing still on its back. Steve struggled to get to his hands and knees as the zookeeper quite literally dragged him along. 

Finally Thing began to crawl behind the zookeeper out the back door and across the zoo. The cement bit into his palms and knees. The intensity of the vibrator made it appear like his ass was wagging. 

He realized slowly that the zookeeper was walking him on a one-thing (because Thing surely wasn’t a man anymore) parade slowly, ensuring that all the zoo visitors who he just realized now were all waiting for him lined the edges of the sidewalk on purpose, saw him. Given he still had a plug in his mouth and the poop stuffed into his hole he suspected he would be asked to poop publicly as a grand finale, for everyone to see. Sure enough they made it to the end of the line. There was a kiddie pool on a dais, but not something he could reach on his hands and knees. The zookeeper bent down and picked him up, making sure to crush his balls in the crux of his elbow, and put him in the kiddie pool. A huge screen above his head spotlighted what was about to happen. 

It didn’t matter how many times he pooped in public he felt like more of a freak doing that than anything- even when being fucked by zoo animals and Eddie! The zookeeper said some humiliating words about Steve - introducing his as a publicly-dedicated sexslave owned by Danny. According to the zookeeper, Thing spent 24-hours every week - this was his fourth week though of course Steve had no memory of that - in the chimp house being fucked and playing in poop in the daytime and being live-streamed at night in varying positions.

“Yesterday one of the chimps got so frustrated with the looseness in his hole it began to stuff its hole with all the poop on the chimp house“ - oh god Thing thought, it was animal poop in its hole - not just his. He blushed a fervent red. 

“Ok, time to poop.” Steve crouched down, but the man pushed him down. “We don’t care about seeing your face, turn around and give me your hole!” Steve blushed and turned around. 

“No crouching,” the man shouted. “Hands and knees like a dog!”

Steve got back on his hands and knees and started to push. In the audience people cheered and yelled his name - Thing - calling him freak and slut - and throwing rotten food at him. Looking up he saw a smirking Danny and Denning, but he couldn’t react or beg to be saved from this humiliation because another cramp rolled through his stomach again forcing the stuffed-up poop lose. for nearly 20 minutes he sat there pooping, unable to stop it. The problem with having such a loose hole was that if he wasn’t plugged, he couldn’t hold his bowels. He had no elasticity in his rim to close his hole. Plus the only time he didn’t have a plug of some sort in to hold his poop in is when there was a cock in his hole. Without that he was useless. 

If was the same with his cock. He just couldn’t hold pee in. Speaking of, his cock let loose. His cock was too small to hold pee and the shrinking had caused trauma to both his cock and urethra, so they easily let loose. Soon enough he’s got both his wrists and knees in a poop/cum/pee mix and his baby cock is hard as a rock sticking straight out from his tiny balls.

He was then told to lay down in the poops, which he did. Then to squirm around on his back. He did that too.

The audience jeered loudly. 

Crawl out of the pool. Steve did.

Show your hole to everyone! 

Steve lowered his shoulders to the ground, reaching back to hold his cheeks open. His face was a bright red as was his ass from being slammed yesterday. 

The camera got up close to his hole as people jeered their disgust.

The zookeeper slammed a tail plug up his hole further bruising his bruised anus. Then put his tiny balls in a humbler and started to spank him, ensuring that things balls, and anus, along with his butt and thighs, were all painfully spanked. The growing crowd cheered him on. The tail slammed under the paddle deeper and deeper into his rectum over and over again. Finally the man announced he was finished and Steve was left there crying and confused. Danny roughly pulled his neck up. 

“Hey Freak. Come on. Time to leave.” 

Steve watched as Denning leashed him again and the zookeeper passed $2500 on to him - a 20% cut of the profits between yesterday and today he explained, + $500 in tips. 

In the car, with Steve back in the kennel, Danny finally answered the question on his mind since yesterday. 

“So a month ago you went through a temporary brain washing experience on-base. They put you on a dildo high chair and made you listen to a recording. Do you remember it?”

Steve nodded.

“Speak.”

“I know nothing. I am nothing. I am not human, I am less than an animal. I am a thing, a sextoy. My only value is an asshole and face hole. I live to be stuffed and humiliated. I live to be used. The body I use belongs to those better than me. I live to make the lives of those who own me better. I commit to living a stuffed life, with no concern for anything but what’s in my ass, what’s in my mouth, and how humiliating that can be. I commit to public pooping, obeying my betters, stuffing my holes, humiliating myself, acting like an animal, letting animals fuck me, caring only about being fucked, seeking ways to be humiliated, and ensuring that absolutely anyone or anything that wants to fuck me has the chance to the best of my very limited and stupid abilities. I have no value outside of being fucked and my holes and I commit to a life of being humiliated and fucked as well as an absolutely-stuffed asshole overflowing with poop, toys, cum, and cocks. As a slave I listen to my betters. As a freak everyone and everything is better than me. As Thing my only value is what people do to me. I am a slut, a freak, a whore, a prostitute, less than an animal, and a slave.”

Well, listening to that triggered about 30 days of brainwashing. Steve looked horrified, but even just repeating the mantra once had begun to re-trigger his haze. 

“Hey, you sold yourself to me and the State of Hawaii, it’s your fault.” Danny conveniently forgot about the early months of rape and conditioning and blackmail - conditioning he still forced and blackmail he still had. 

“We decided to use this month of empty headed ness on your part to see how far we could push you and how much we could cement your status as a humiliation slave!”

Steve had a sinking feeling...how much worse could it have gotten?

“You did spend that first week fulfilling existing appointments but once a week since the base visit you’ve been for rent at the Hilton and once a week on display at the zoo. They want to build an interactive slave attraction there, in the next couple years, that you’ll be the main attraction there. I plan on selling you to Denning in five months.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep you for however long, as a State Slave, then donate you to the zoo once the attraction opens up.”

“Anyways, the zoo has tried all sorts of things with you. The chimp stuff, the livestream, the humiliation parade, a temporary solo interactive display, being a dog fuckee, several poop-related punishments including lots of eating poop and stuffing you. A bunch of other stuff.”

“Also, as you can see, your cock and balls have shrunk a lot, so you have definitely physically enjoyed what has happened!”

“But anyways we’ve only told you stuff you already know. Here’s other stuff you’ve done!”

“We leashed your balls to a surf board then tied that surf board to a couple local boats. It flogged your cock for sure and your balls almost got torn off.” Danny started listing humiliations off. 

“We brought you to a local club naked and stuffed then let everyone use you on the dance floor.“ 

“At a recent cabinet meeting you blew every member and then got fucked,” Denning said.   
“By them and their dogs,” Danny added

“You were the personal French Maid to several people wearing your costume and a plug. Often for days on end.”

“You were an infant for a few people.” 

“Your mother and Joe had you for two days, but we have no idea what they did! You came back in tears, however, and begged us even through the brainwashing to never go back there again. You’re spending all day and night tomorrow there by the way.”

“We tied you up outside several times to let anyone fuck you. We took you to the dog park once and there was a line around the block.”

“ My favorite was this,” said Denning. We got you 100% gussied up as a woman. A few times. We’d send you to pick up a real man and see how long it took him to realize that you’re a bitch. If he figures it out before you started getting naked, there would be a big punishment for you. If he didn’t fuck you, you would be punished. If he did fuck you, well, you got fucked!”

“My other favorite was the chimp thing,” said Danny. “We’ll definitely do that regularly, because it worked and it’s probably the most humiliating thing we did. Especially yesterday with how much that last chimp hated how loose your hole was and how he stuffed your hole with all that poop. Even a chimp thought you are too much of a slut!”

“That’s something we should adopt. Making Thing stuff his hole with any poop he comes across - his, dog poop, ours, whatever - until the end of the day on days he’s not being fucked. I’ll do that tonight I think!”

Danny nodded. “Let’s make it a weekly thing. On Monday-Tuesday. he’s at the zoo, Tuesday’s he’s with us, Wednesday’s/Thursday with Doris and Joe. Thursday’s and Friday’s he’s at the Hilton. Saturday’s and Sunday’s he’s with us and it’s a chill day so I definitely want to fuck him then.”

“Maybe Saturday? Saturday’s could be poop day,” said Denning. 

Danny nodded. “On Saturday we stuff you with poop. We might even start tonight! Basically if we could humiliate and stuff you this month we did. The goal was to figure out what we liked and test it out on you, like stuffing you with poop. Also. The brainwashing was also fun. The problem is we liked everything we did to you. The only problem is because of the haze you were in, we don’t know the kinds of humiliation you felt, so I guess we’ll have to do it all over again! Obviously the more humiliating the better. We obviously have some things figured out already too, but there’s always more data to collect.”

Both Denning and Danny were surprised to see that Steve hadn’t broken yet. Yes, the slave change was a binding legal contract and listening to all his fuckers in the hours surrounding his transformation was a magical and forced neurological shift, but he had done some horrifying things over the past month. All of it had just been presented to him all at once while he once again was being humiliated after his most humiliating sexual experience ever. 

Steve shook his head. He couldn’t understand what had happened to him. He remembered being hungry before the base visit. He remembered being sore. He remembered finding out he would always have to obey anyone and anything that had fucked him that day. He remembered his mother picking him up from Danny. Sometimes he cannot believe what the people he loved have done to him. He wanders what’s so wrong with him that his best friend, his mother, his mentor, his team have all not just turned their back on him, but have actively worked to do this to him. Danny’s reasoning, at the beginning, he can maybe understand. Even Denning who saw Steve as an economy-builder. But his mother and Joe? Not just fucking him, which was bad enough, but intentionally working to transform him to this. And how far it’s gone? How far Danny has gone? He feels the plug in his hole grow, the soft spikes extending, as it rotates faster. He cannot believe what’s become of his life, whatever is left of his life. At the same time his cock is hard and he’s desperate to be fucked and be humiliated. He misses how it used to be. At least he had been human. 

Chin & Danny had let the team know of his new circumstances pretty early on, the first Tuesday after that first weekend (a long weekend) of being fucked and Steve had been mocked for it, humiliated for it, but it hadn’t been like this. The team had taken him up on what Danny and Chin made him offer, “please help turn me into a slut. Please stuff my holes. Please humiliate me and train me to connect my stuffed holes with being humiliated” without question. They had turned his desk chair into a sex toy by fitting a very large vibrating and expanding dildo to it that they all could control remotely. They made him strip as soon as he entered the 50-offices. They fucked him whenever they wanted. They made him crawl with a tail plug up his ass. But doing paperwork while naked on a vibrator on his desk chair was better than not doing work at all. Leaking cum naked and plugged while they all sat there eating pizza was a good laugh. But that was in the office when a major case wasn’t happening. On major cases and outside the building, aside from keeping him plugged (anus and cock) and controlling when he could go to the bathroom and fucking him in the car occasionally and making him serve them during recreational time, he was treated normally. But then everything became more and Steve couldn’t stop it. 

It had started with being fucked by strangers. And being forced to be naked at home at all times. And then eating human food from a dog bowl. Trying out different extreme sex toys. Acting like an infant, acting like a dog. Being fucked by Doris and Joe. 

“What’s the plan for today,” Denning asked?

“Well he stinks pretty bad, but it’s been at least a month without a bath, so I’m thinking a quick wipe-down and a hose enema. Everybody will be over tonight for a nice dinner so he’ll be locked up all night - I’m thinking of gagging him, plugging his cock and hole with locking vibrators, stuffing his hole with trash (that was new) and Eddie’s poop first - the zoo inspired me, and chaining him outside with a chain connected to his ass plug. I’ll probably feed him and let Eddie fuck him too before. It’s a pretty simple evening for him. I’ll keep the camera on and he can give it a show. Yeah, it’s the best of both worlds. He gets stuffed and humiliated and I get a night off from dealing with his proclivities.”

Denning chuckled. “This is such a cool thing you’re doing. Owning Steve and dealing with his need to be used. Most friends wouldn’t go this far.”

Danny smirked at Steve in the rear view. “Yeah when Steve came to me and said he wanted me to control his sex life and humiliate him, I couldn’t believe it. But he begged me to do it and explained why he wanted it and I couldn’t say no. Then he just kept asking for more. It’s a lot, but anything for my friend right?”

Danny smirked again. Steve had never been a willing participant in this and God knows the blackmail Danny once said he had wasn’t nearly as bad as everything Steve had actually done.

But it didn’t matter now because legally and biologically Steve belonged to Danny now. Danny thought he might tell Steve that the blackmail never existed soon - especially because now he couldn’t even speak without permission. He might even let him know that the brainwashing he underwent last month hadn’t been the first time - that Chin and Danny had spent a year prepping Steve mentally for what they had done to him. Recordings played while he sleeper, drugs in his food while they talked about enslaving him - he would forget the conversations, but the impressions stuck around, “accidental” sex toy deliveries, emailing photos/video of him that first weekend to everyone he loved with a graphic description of his supposed fantasies all supposedly written by Steve. 

At Danny’s house (Steve’s old house) Denning and Danny quickly got to work prepping Steve. They forced a hose up his hole and released a powerful stream of bitterly cold water. They fed him some cheap dog food. Sprayed some pheromones up his slick-filled ass and let Eddie loose on him. Gathered trash and dog poop accidents from the neighborhood and stuffed it all up Steve’s ass. 

With 30 minutes to go before Danny had to begin cooking, they finished plugging and locking up Steve. 

“I’ll see you in the morning Thing. And remember you’re on camera tonight so the only way your hole is getting emptied tomorrow is if you earn it tonight.”

Steve looked questioningly up at Danny, which Danny took as a complaint. 

“You’re a freak and a slut. If you want an empty hole tomorrow, be a freak and a slut for the camera. You didn’t think you would have a night-off would you? This is your life now. You don’t get a night off. You’re a slave, and the freakiest slut the world has ever seen 24/7 every damn day of the year. You don’t get nights off. Every day you’re fucked. Every day you’re more humiliated than the last. Your hole is literally only good for being stuffed. I just stuffed your hole in front of the camera and every single person watching saw you submit to it.”

Steve shook his head, opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“Speak freak.”

“I just wanted to know if there were any ideas on what I should do. Should I hump the ground? Blow Eddie, try and blow myself, show off my hole? Any ideas? Any requests? I’m not sure what to do since my hole is already so stuffed.”

Danny stared at Steve for a moment and then started laughing hysterically. 

“Oh god he said. Sometimes i really cannot believe that we successfully turned you into a freak. I keep thinking you’re just faking it, but then you ask me something like that and prove that you’re actually a slut. I want you to do all the things you mentioned, but most of all tonight you have permission to speak and share all of your dirtiest fantasies and worst nightmares. I’ll even mic you up.”

Steve nodded. He got on his knees, shoulders and chest to the ground, hold his cheeks open, knees spread as wide as he could. He felt an odd pinch in his ass cheek. He struggled to figure out what he could say, but as a warm blush covered his body, he felt more comfortable. He took a deep breath and then he started to speak. 

“I love to be used. I didn’t realize how much I love to see my cock and balls shrink. I love to be called names. I love dildo chairs. When I was first transformed the team at the office stripped me and put a dildo on the chair permanently for me to use. Even just doing paperwork I would have to be naked and stuffed. That’s where my daddy Joe learned about me. He called to say he wanted to see me. I got up and was getting dressed, when Danny saw me and he got so mad. He started spanking me over his lap until Daddy Joe walked in and saw me being spanked and naked with a huge plug in my ass and the dildo chair with a huge dildo there. My mother also has a dildo chair. Hers is a high chair for an adult baby with a very, very large dildo sticking out of it. It’s very humiliating to sit in that high chair and to be used in that way. But it’s also just so humiliating. I love to be diapered and to use the diapers and have people change them, though I wish I still had control over when I potty. Daddy Joe and Uncle Wade have also stuffed my hole with a 19-inch buttplug and tied a 10-pound buttplug to my balls - it’s a lot, but I love it. Oh I love being fucked in public-men, women, even dogs. The press conference last month was awesome. I wish I had been fucked there! 

I hate eating poop. I hate rolling around in poop. I hate being fucked by chimps, but maybe with time it won’t be so bad. I don’t mind being on display at the zoo. I love being naked in public. I love butt plugs. The bigger the butt plug, the better. Butt plugs are my absolute favorite - it’s really embarrassing using them, and it’s not that they feel great, but I just love butt plug. As much as being brainwashed scares me, I do believe I’m worthless but for my holes and how stuffed they can be and how humiliated I can be - I think everybody thinks I’m horrified by what has happened to me, but I’m not, I just like to be aware of what’s happening and I’m also sorta bored. I love being owned. I don’t miss my cock and balls - I get off on them being so small plus I understand why I don’t need them anymore and I’m fine with not cumming again. I don’t need to cum to get off - anal orgasming is the best! I do love being in a humbler and having to crawl. I love being treated like a dog. I love having a loose hole and I don’t mind pooping accidentally or intentionally, though I prefer to do it intentionally. I love being put in humiliating physical positions like now. 

As much as I’ll miss Danny, I’m excited to be sold because I’m excited to feel what that is like. As much as it hurts, I love being kicked in the balls. I love being naked in front of fully-dressed people. And I definitely don’t consider myself a person anymore, or even fully human. I feel like I should be considered mostly a dog slave and a little bit of a person - maybe like an infant or something. And also part-monkey too. I also love, I don’t have a name for it, but when Danny first started fucking me, he used to put my balls in this bag full of tacks. He also had a cock ring covered in nails and pins. I think they should also put me in a cage more often, not a cockcage, but a kennel. It’s not like I still fit into a cockcage. I definitely want to be roasted. Not literally, but they should tie me to a rotisserie rack. And let me just turn on the rack while they verbally roast me and tell me about what a freak I am.”

Inside Danny and Denning listened to Steve. “Wow, Steve really has become a freak.” Danny nodded.   
“That truth serum really worked,” Denning said. “He’s just admitted to liking more stuff than I expected.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve walked into 5-0 and up to the magic table where the team was gathered. He looked at Kono and Lou. Chin and Danny were there too, feigning innocence.

“I need to talk to you all about something and it might make you uncomfortable, but I need your help with something personal,” Steve shifted his weight. 

“Whatever you need Buddy,” Danny smirked. 

“I need your help with something,” Steve repeated. “I’ve been exploring my sexuality and I’ve decided that I’m gay now and I’d like to become a slut. I’ve found that I love having my asshole stuffed and, even more, I love being humiliated,” Steve repeated the words Danny had forced him to memorize this weekend while stuffed with ginger and spanked. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you ever feel like fucking me or helping me become the slut I very much want to be, I would appreciate it. In all things related to that, I would definitely answer to you and submit to absolutely whatever you wanted to do. I just want to be used and stuffed and humiliated.”

“Well,” Lou said. “this is exciting. You’ll be like our very own sextoy.” Lou looked to Kono, Danny, Chin. “Do any of you object to us using the boss as a toy and slut?” They all shook their heads no.

“So,” Kono asked, “When you mean we can do whatever we want, we can order you to strip and crawl and suck us all off?”

“Yes,”

Suddenly Kono smacked Steve. “You call me ma’am or mistress.”

“Yes Mistress.”

All the men in the room smirked.

“Well, I think we should set some rules,” Lou said. “One, if we’re in here and not on a major case, you should definitely be naked and you should definitely have to crawl everywhere.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Lou said. “Also, you definitely need to have plugs for all your holes.”

“Yes sir, I actually brought some plugs for my hole and my cock and my mouth. I also brought a cock cage, I don’t want to be allowed to cum, and I would like to shrink my cock down all the way.”

“Well, that’s perfect. Before you strip and get them out, from now you call your cock “worthless little dickie.” Did you bring any other toys?”

“Yes sir. I also brought a dildo belt for my chair, a strap on for Mistress, a cock gag, an O-gag, and a paddle for spanking me. I also brought a dog food bowl to eat from.”

“That’s fine for now,” Chin nodded. “Strip Bitch.”

“Yes sir,” Steve nodded and began to strip. His shoes came off, followed by his pants. The women’s panties he wore had a large precum spot on front.”

“Nice panties slut,” exclaimed Kono!

“Take the panties off and stuff them into your mouth,” said Danny.

“They are soiled sir. I stretched myself out too much this weekend and had an accident coming into the building. They’ve got poop all over them.” He turned around to show the bulging stain on the back.

Danny smirked wider. “Go rinse them out, but not too well.”

“Should I also wipe my ass?” 

Kono spoke this time. “No dicklet! You get to sit with a poopy ass all day. Anything you drop or mess up though, you’re licking clean, you freak.” 

Steve blushed, took the underwear off, tightened his cheeks to keep poop from falling, and padded half-naked to the bathroom.”

Danny kicked up between Steve’s legs as he walked away and slammed his boot into Steve’s balls. “Crawl bitch.”

Steve dropped to his knees, his dirty no-longer clenched ass now resting on his ankles and floor, with a strangled yell! 

Danny grabbed Steve’s hair and pulled his face down to the ground while he turned him around. Steve’s dirty ass had left a partial poop print on the. “Clean it up bitch. And you can put the underwear back on for now.”

Tears flowing down his face from being kicked, Steve bent over and began to kick. His cock, thanks to the humiliation, began to harden rapidly.

Once he finished licking up his mess, and redressing, he began to crawl to the locker rooms. The poopy mess moved in his underwear like a wagging tail. 

Kono turned to her team-mates. “This is going to be awesome, the boss is our sex slave now and man is he a freak! I’m going to humiliate him in all the ways. First things first, she pulled out her phone, taking photos and leaking them out. Second, instead of lube, we should use something like fresh ginger paste, it will burn so much. Third, letting everyone we know in on the fact that he’s on his way to be the freakiest goddamn slut there ever was.”

Lou nodded. “I wouldn’t expect this from him, but with all the stress at home, this is exactly the kind of stress relief I need.”

“So,” Danny started. “We weren’t going to share this, but we did this to Steve. This weekend we raped him several times, stretched his ass and used a long-lasting numbing cream...”

“Hence the accident,” Chin interjected. “Better to humiliate him.”

“Took blackmail photos and videos. It was just three days of turning him into a bottom bitch. And, right from the start, he was cumming without ever touching his cock. What he doesn’t know is we’ve spent the last year using hypnosis to prep him for this. He also thinks we have some old blackmail, but all we have is photos and videos from this weekend.”

“We hypnotized him while he was sleeping, at dinner together, watching TV, whatever. We literally hypnotized him hundreds of times. To the point now that we can definitely make him cum and probably make him shit on command,” Chin said.

“And we made him hate his cock too through hypnosis. There was also a lot of kicking his balls, leashing his balls and walking him, never touching his cock, whatever we had to do,” Danny added. “Making him come in today, though I will say the accident was its own thing, and present himself to us, was also because of hypnosis. Last night he was begging us not to tell anyone. It will wear off soon and the real horror will begin. We’ll let him be aware for a few minutes, but unable to get away because his clothes will be gone, then put him back under!”

Kono and Lou looked at each other. “Awesome,” Kono said as Steve crawled to them. “I’m all for whatever turns the boss into the biggest freak.”

Lou agreed. “I’m excited to see what we can make it do.” Lou turned to Steve. “The underwear is still on Freak.”

“Yes, sir, I wasn’t sure if I should strip them in front of you or not.”

“I really don’t care what you do. I want to see that disgusting piece of fabric in your even more disgusting facehole.”

Kono turned to Danny. “Do you know what we should do later? Take the underwear out of his mouth and stick it partially up his ass so it hangs like a tail, then later it can go back in his mouth again!”

“Excellent idea! For now, stuff that poop-covered underwear in your mouth.”

Kono & Lou both expected pushback from Steve, but Steve slid the panties down his legs and then slipped them off and put them in his mouth!

“I can’t believe you’re such a freak,” Kono mumbled. She turned to Chin and Danny. “Nicely done!”

Meanwhile Lou was going through the bag of toys Steve brought.

“I think we should stick this horse dildo to his chair and keep it there. Every time he sits at his chair, no matter what we’re doing, he’ll have to stuff this up its ass. Two things though: I think we should keep using the numbing cream and also switch that out with the fresh ginger paste Kono recommended. Second, I don’t think we should allow him to ever wash this dildo. He’s obviously a freak. If it needs cleaning, he can suck it off and lick it. Third, I think we should each start and end the day by kicking him in the balls. It might be too much to all do it, but we can take turns. Today’s Danny’s day, tomorrow Chin Ho, then Kono, then me.”

“That’s going to all be so painful and humiliating, I love it!” Danny said.

“He also brought in this chastity cage and urethral plug, as well as this bandana for his balls covered in small nails.” 

“Perfect! That will making kicking his balls even more painful,” Danny added.

“Fourth, Kono, if you’re able to take photos, we should grab some and get   
him locked in the chastity cage before this wears off.”

Everyone nodded and Danny began to insert and lock the toys onto Steve’s body. Chin took the dildo to the chair and superglued it down. 

Kono spoke up. “He should be stuffed 24/7, not just on the chair. We should stick this pink pig’s vibrator up his ass.”

Everyone agreed and Kono called for Steve to show her his hole. Steve bent around, head and shoulders on the floor. Hands raised to hold open his cheeks. 

“Since we don’t have the ginger paste, why don’t we use numbing paste like you all did this weekend.”

“Excellent initiative Rookie!”

Danny took his gloved hand and rubbed it across and into Steve’s hole which was still poop-covered. He then stuffed the very large pink vibrator up his ass. 

“Oink, oink, freak!”

He also used his tie as a gag to hold the underwear in. 

Kono started taking photos of Steve’s dirty and stuffed hole, locked up cock, and stuffed mouth. She kept ordering Steve into different poses. 

“Part of the hypnosis was that once he outed himself to us cuz, he has to obey us.” 

Meanwhile Danny dumped Steve’s clothes out the window so that Steve wouldn’t be able to get dressed once the hypnosis wore off. A homeless man quickly grabbed them and ran off. 

“I’m going to start an account for him on Fetlife and post these photos asap.”

Now stuffed, gagged, photographed, locked up, and sluttified, Steve began to come to as the latest hypnosis directions for Steve directed. 

Steve’s eyes widened as he woke up. He immediately freaked at the poopy underwear and his state of nudity, but at Danny’s warning he froze to the spot, a remnant that the hypnosis required. 

“Slut, I want you to be aware of what you’ve become, but unable to stop it. You gave yourself to us!! Some light hypnosis and this is what you’ve done. Not only have you been sluttified in the most disgusting ways we know, but we’ve got picture proof for everyone to see. Plus, with the photos and video from this weekend and everything else I have, I wanted to see you see yourself. This is your new life. That’s a poop-covered underwear in your mouth - you had an accident! And your ass is still poopy, plus you’ve got a pigs tail in. And the only person with a key to that chastity cage is me. Basically, you’re a freak, it only gets worse from here, and we have enough blackmail to last a lifetime. We’ll still allow you to work cases for now and you can wear clothes most days, not all of them and not today once you leave here, but we’re in charge of your worthless body. If I say “take a crap” or “bark,” it doesn’t matter what you’re doing, that’s what’s you’ll do. Like, right now, bark, bitch!”

Steve felt the bark welling up, but he couldn’t stop it and a doglife “Woof woof woof” erupted from his throat around the underwear. 

“You have two options. One, you can live a blissful life as the freakiest slut ever. We’ll make it easy by trying some hypnosis and brainwashing. Or two, you stay like this. I have physical control over you via hypnosis, but you keep your mind and learn to live like a slut. One thing that will never happen again no matter your choice: you’ll never cum again. Plus, we’re going to torment and shrink your little dickie and balls as much as possible, no matter what you choose. Keep your mind or lose it, that’s the last decision you ever get to make?”

Steve paused and inclined his head, physically unable to speak because his mouth was full.

“Yes, freak. Right your question down.”

Steve got up and started walking to the table. Danny kicked his balls again. “Bitches crawl.” Steve sobbed in response around the gags he wore. 

“What will you do to me? Why are you doing this?”

“Well, given that we’ve fucked you for three days and you’re already naked in front of new people, with shit-stained underwear in your mouth, having already had an accident, and your cock locked up tight and you’re never allowed to cum again, it’s definitely only going to get worse.”

“Slut,” Chin added. “We won’t be happy until everyone knows you’re a freak and until your dicklet is so small, it cannot be seen by the naked eye. We want you to be most comfortable as a disgusting sub-human who revels in other people’s cum and shit and being humiliated. And we’re going to train you to find your joy in being the freakiest slut there ever was.”

“Personally,” Lou added, “it’s quite obvious you want this. You’re not tied up yet you’re still naked and gagged with a shit-stained panty and stuffed with a vibrating pig’s tail. You obviously want this. You may have been hypnotized a little, but it’s pretty obvious you want this.”

Steve shook his head frantically and yelled “no, no, no” through the gag. Steve didn’t know much about the hypnosis he had undergone, to him Lou’s argument both made sense and fulfilled the dark secrets about himself he had never shared - he was horrified to think it was true! Surely, he couldn’t have been hypnotized into a freak. 

He fell to his knees and sobbed. 

Danny grabbed him by the hair and yelled, “Pick! 1 or 2. A pleasant life as an empty-headed slut or will you be coming along willingly?” Danny paused. “For one, suck us off and punch your balks repeatedly. For two, shit now and roll in it then lick up what’s left.”

Steve looked at his new masters and mistress. It was obvious by his rock hard cock he wanted this. He didn’t believe the hypnosis could so fundamentally alter him, so he knew, intellectually, he must want this.”

He crouched up, feet on the floor, knees bent, hands on the floor in front of him, and pushed. Knowing his masters would not be happy if the plug he wore fell out, Steve used one hand to hold it and then pushed the poop out around the plug. Once he finished he laid down across the large poop pile and started to roll and rub himself in it. In the back he heard Kono yell loudly, “roll over bitch.” Finally he got up and started to lick up what was left.

Steve had made his choice.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

“Your cock is not shrinking fast enough for us Bitch,” said Chin. “I went out and picked up these pills from Chinatown, that will do the job much faster. You’ll take one everyday.”

Steve nodded. 

“It will shrink your cock and then balls a little at a time. But every time you get hard, it will shrink your balls much faster. It does have some side effects. The common ones are horniness, diarrhea, and anal itching.”

The anal itching was bad. Steve kept humping his hole on whatever surface he could find, rubbing his ass along the floor like a dog trying to wipe their butt. Between the itching and the horniness, Steve had humped every single piece of furniture he could find. His cock had already shrunk 3 inches, though Chin had said it would shrink faster at the beginning and eventually slow down. 

Flashback:

It was the night after a long case. The entire 5-0 team had been hanging out at the office doing paperwork. Now that the case was over Steve was nude again and had again taken his role as 5-0 slave and property. Everyone sat on chairs in the break room except for Steve who was plugged, sitting on the floor. The TV was on and a remote for his vibrator plug was making its way from person to person. 

Steve had already gotten his usual post-case spanking: 25 hits each from Lou, Kono, Danny, and Chin and a kick in the balls from Kono (as today was her day to do so). 

They were sharing a couple pizzas when Lou spoke up. “I don’t think Steve should be allowed anymore pizza. I don’t think he should be allowed any more food. Or, at least, not any more human food.”

Steve hurriedly stuffed the last of his crust into his mouth and then licked his doggie plate clean. He knew what was coming and it wouldn’t been good. 

“Personally,” Kono added. “I think it should be on a dog food diet. Whatever the cheapest dog food we can find is.”

Chin and Danny looked at each other briefly and then Danny spoke up.

“That works for us. We’ll pick some up tonight on the way home.”

—

The next morning Steve had his bowl of Purina Dog Chow. 

Within 30 minutes of getting to the office, he was potty dancing, desperate for permission to go potty. 

But when Danny finally leashed him, he didn’t take him to the bathroom, he walked the naked, crawling Steve to the elevator.

“It’s time Buddy. Time to shit in public.”

Leaving the elevator while so desperate to poop was humiliating. He pulled on the leash like an untrained dog desperate to make it to the door. Around him people stared at the naked, leashed head of 5-0 and whispered. 

Finally they got the grass and Steve got into position. 

He looked to Danny for permission. He could see so many people with their cameras out pointing at him. 

“You can shit, but your plug stays in and you need to clean it up once you’re done. Here’s a bag you freak.”

While Steve attempted to shit, Danny turned to the growing audience. 

“A few months ago the team at 5-0 took ownership over our old leader. Steve had come to us asking to be enslaved and humiliated and turned into a slut. When we’re not working a case, we’ve kept him naked and plugged. As an extension of that he began eating an all-dog food diet this morning. That change in diet has caused some severe diarrhea. I would have dressed him before I brought it out to go potty, but we really didn’t have time. I’ll make sure he cleans up his mess and we’ll get a litter box for the office.”

Flashback 

Danny and Chin were walking Steve using a ratty collar and leash around his neck that Danny kept pulling on. All Steve was wearing was short shorts and a belly shirt. His knees and hands were hardened from walking on them for the last several months. 

Danny had explained earlier that this was the closest they could right now go to public nudity, but eventually they would have him fully naked in public. He’s been naked in public a few times - once the first time he went after eating dog food, but he’d been cited a huge fine by an HPD officer nearby. 

Steve suddenly stopped and then turned around. He wasn’t allowed to talk so instead he began to draw their attention physically and by barking behind his closed lips. 

“What is it boy?” Danny smirked. “He knew what it was. They’d slipped several potty pills into his morning dog food. He would be desperate to go all day plus, they would - similar to the cock shrinking pills - itch the hell out of his ass too. 

“I’m not understanding you.”

Steve let out a loud whine, a large fart, and exploded into his booty shorts. This went on for about 5 minutes. Tears of humiliation rolled down his face. 

“Good job Brah,” Chin snickered. “I think it’s time to turn back around.”

Chin turned to Danny. “Should we let it stay dressed or take its shorts off and let it wipe its ass and walk home naked.”

“Let’s let it stay dressed for now. It can hump its ass against anything we find on the way home.”

On the way home Steve humped his ass against a fire hydrant, a tree, the tire well of his old truck (now Danny’s truck), the ground, and his mail box. His full booty shorts plus the intense itching in his rectum drove him mad. He had never been so humiliated in his life, he was harder than ever in his chastity cage, and he had to go potty again.


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback:

On his days off, Danny would leash Thing to the leash handle he nailed to the kitchen wall. He really didn’t think the freak would try and run, given that he was naked, no longer potty trained, with both a butt plug and chastity cage locked on him. But leashing him made Thing feel so much more like a slave and pet so he did it. 

Danny had walked outside for a few minutes and had left Thing leashed to the wall, gagged with a used buttplug and one of Danny’s ties, blindfolded, plugged, laying in his dog bed like a dog. 

Steve isn’t sure how it happened, but he had been sitting in his bed watching the open door when he felt Eddie come up behind him. Eddie saw Steve’s gaping ass and started to lick his crack. The real dog then used his teeth to pull out the plug. 

Steve tried to crawl away, tried to scream, but he couldn’t move fast enough and Eddie bit his cock once to keep him in place. 

Eddie jumped up on Steve’s back after after several attempts. Eddie used his claws to find purchase on Steve’s back and began to search for a hole.

A few minutes later Eddie thrust into the gaping, but unlubricated hole. 

Steve screamed behind his plug gag. He could feel Eddie thrusting and cum spilling over and over again. It seemed to go on forever. And he could feel Eddie’s knot growing until with one final, forceful twist it kicked in his ass. Steve screamed again behind the plug gag. 

Eddie turned around, cook still deeply embedded in Steve’s ass, and laid down. Steve continued to cry and squirm. He could feel all of Eddie’s cum moving in his ass. And Eddie’s knot was larger than any plug he had ever taken. 

Steve heard the backdoor open and he knew his life was over. Danny would never let him live this down and he knew dogs would be fucking him regularly from now on.

Sure enough Steve knew the second Danny saw him, Eddie’s tail whipping across his back, because the sound of laughter echoed across the house. 

Steve tried begging Danny to take pity on him and get him loose, but he couldn’t speak behind the butt plug in his mouth. The tie kept him from spitting the plug out. 

He could hear a camera snapping and a phone dialing.

“Chin, check this photo I just sent you!” 

“Yeah I just came back to the house from my walk and they were like this. Eddie’s still in its ass.”

“I’m going to upload the photos to FetLife and text them to everyone we know.”

“I wonder how much cum is in its ass? I’ll make it dump it out, take some pictures, and then make it lick it up. Everytime I think it cannot be even more of a slutty bottom bitch, it proves me wrong.”

Steve could feel Eddie’s knot shrinking and with a pop it pulled out.

“Steve,” Danny called, camera in one hand, as he took of the blindfold with the other, “go crouch over your plate and release the cum.”

Steve did. It easily overflowed the small plate. His hole gaped open, wider than ever. 

“Lick it up slut and keep your ass in the air.” Danny took some close-ups of his ass and then grabbed his butt plug forcing it up his ass again. 

“I’m texting these photos of Eddie fucking you to everyone we know. The team, the governor, Joe, your mom, Mary, some of your old Seal buddies, Kamekona, everyone.”

Steve tried to beg him not to, but the plug in his mouth stopped him, not that it would have mattered. Tears rolled down his face in humiliation. His little cock hardened.


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback 

Danny and Chin knew Steve wasn’t gay and was about as vanilla as they came, but as their first weekend and subsequent play had shown them, he was very reactive to having a real man’s cock stuffed up his hole. 

They had a few very immediate goals for Steve’s transformation into a slutty, subhuman, bottom bitch.

1\. Right away, Steve was out as a new-freak to the whole team. That was the time to begin humiliating him as publicly as possible and to make him crave that humiliation. Danny and Chin wanted Steve to need to be stuffed and they wanted both that need and the reality of being stuffed to deeply humiliate him. And they wanted everyone to see it happen.  
2\. They wanted Steve to know others no longer thought of him as a real man. The other team members, for example, quickly switched to seeing Steve as a slut and a thing. They wanted everyone to know this. And they wanted Steve to know this too.   
3\. They wanted, as part of the humiliation training they did, to train Steve to no longer have control over his holes and bodily functions. His team introduction had been a good start to that future, seeing him show off his poop-filled underwear and then stuff the barely rinsed fabric into his mouth. “It may have been through hypnosis, but it’s a good first start,” Danny had thought.  
4\. They wanted Steve’s hole stuffed 24/7 and for him to learn to equate his stuffed hole with him being less than a man, less than human, a slut, a pet, and a living sextoy. And they wanted him to want to be stuffed, despite the shame they also wanted him to feel.  
5\. In fact, they wanted Steve deeply ashamed of everything that happened to him and also desperate for more.  
6\. They wanted him completely dependent on them, stripped of his home, money, relationships, cock, clothes, freedom, and independent thought.  
7\. Steve’s cock was useless. He would never cum again, after having spent the first weekend cumming from being fucked. He would never fuck anyone again. His cock was barely decorative and locked up tight. Its only purpose was to aid in his humiliation. Getting hard in its cage when fucked, pee accidents, as something to be leashed in order to parade Steve around, and as something to be kicked and shrunk.   
8\. The most important part of Steve is its hole, its capacity to fit things into its hole, and its lack of control over its hole. Thus, Danny and Chin had begun to call Steve, “Thing,” “Hole,” and “it.” This was both because they wanted him to know that his hole was the only thing they cared about and because they wanted Steve to equate his hole with his entire self and to think about himself as a thing and a hole. 

Their plan for its transformation was pretty simple. They were going to do whatever they could fantasize or make happen with no concerns to how Steve might feel.

It was a daily thing. When they got home from work, it got its now-daily spanking - this was on top of the spankings Hole received at work. Sometimes Hole had been allowed to wear clothes at work, sometimes it wasn’t. If dressed (which sometimes only was for transit purposes), it would be told to strip itself in the driveway and crawl to the front door. When at home, it always crawled, and was not allowed to use its hands or speak, at all. At the front door, Steve would beg and bark to be let in and for its collar. This begging could sometimes take upwards of an hour and had to be loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Once it was collared, it would be allowed in, where it would then receive a spanking.

After its spanking, Danny would stuff it with a new pervertible. Often, these were hairbrushes or cucumbers. They would use fresh ginger purée as lube and force Steve to serve and service them - make them dinner, clean the house, fuck itself on their cocks and blow them, whore itself out to paying customers, Etc. Because the ginger lube would cause his hole to burn and gape, he would often drop the not-a-plug from his ass. Danny and Chin would then add a toy to his ass. This would go on until dinner time when Thing would sometimes have 3-4 toys in its hole. Danny and Chin would eat dinner, Hole would have whatever was left over in a dog bowl, after licking all but of its plugs clean and choosing one dirty one to keep as a pacifier, on its hands and knees eating like a dog with a fucking machine pounding its hole. After dinner, Steve would lovingly clean the fucking machine, relube itself (it was most humiliating for it that Danny and Chin made it torture itself with the toys and lube as if it were choosing to do so) and they would fuck it one last time before letting it wash up and locking it in his new kennel.

The only exceptions were:

1\. If it was mopping, the mop was forced up his ass and he would have to mop the floor like that, often on his hands and knees. Sometimes that was the pervertible, sometimes another item was in his ass alongside the mop.

2\. If Steve was rented out, he would dress in whatever costume that was chosen for him. He had no choice, as per usual, in these costumes. They included: a dog with a tail, crawling on all fours and barking; a piggy wearing a hollow plug who couldn’t stop shitting himself and who then slept in his excrement piles; a diapered baby girl wearing all pink, reusable diapers, a pink onesie, and a pacifier; a misbehaving college student trying to sleep with the professor to make up for a bad grade by offering her sissy services. In every situation Steve was feminized, humiliated, stuffed, forced to sit in or play with his shit, and videotaped.

In the mornings it received a spicy water enema which it would have to hold during its workout. Sometimes it would be plugged, oftentimes it wasn’t. Any spills were licked up. It received its breakfast of gruel in its dog food bowl (which was never washed). After breakfast, it would relieve itself of the enema and go potty in the ocean water. The only times it was allowed to go potty were in the morning or at work in its litter box and to soil its clothes daily. Any other attempts to potty were banned. 

Danny would then decide if it was allowed to be dressed for work and he would pick the most embarrassing outfit he could for Hole to wear. If it wasn’t allowed clothes, it would strip its clothes right outside 5-0’s doors and then crouch and shit on them. It would then wear the soiled clothes home, but stay naked all day. If it was allowed clothes, it would shit in them right as they left work. Once they left for work, Chin would be in his car and Danny and Steve in the Camaro with Steve in the backseat in an adult car seat with a butt plug pacifier in its mouth, his pants pulled down, and a large vibrating dildo sticking out of the car seat into its ass. It was a mirror to the dildo sticking out of its desk chair and the same pacifier butt plug (the used plug from the day before) that it used all day, as it wasn’t allowed to talk. 

At work, it no longer investigated cases. Instead it ran errands for the team, serviced them, cleaned up after them, etc. 

Steve was also outed to his mother, sister, and Joe who all quickly understood that Steve had been sluttified. Mary had disowned Steve, saying she was ashamed to have such a slut for a brother. Danny still sent her occasional photos, however, as his only concern was ruining Steve to everyone he knew. Joe and Doris responded much differently, however. 

Joe had figured out Steve was a freak after visiting it at the office. He had been nude, plugged in its ass and mouth (the ass plug he wore all day in its mouth and the pacifier plug in its ass), laying across Danny’s lap, as Danny spanked him. Joe had laughed so hard and laughed even more as Steve hardened in its little cage at Joe’s laughter. 

Joe and Doris were incredibly supportive of Danny’s decision to sluttify and freakify Steve. And they became willing participants in that work. Their fucking Steve, broke him. But more than the just the act itself, it was how much they both enjoyed it and all of the things they did. At one point, they had kept him in their kitchen for a week straight, riding a fucking machine as what Doris called “living art.” The only time his ass wasn’t being fucked is when they were changing plugs. By the end of the week, he was taking a plug the size of a two-liter soda bottle. The next day when he went to work, he had to wear a diaper in public, and in the office and at home where he was naked, he stayed crouched over the litter box at all times, often dragging the litter box with him when moving around. 

The team also likes to see Steve in humiliating positions and costumes. They would all go to lunch with Steve leashed, wearing a pink petticoat and little-girl inspired heels and tights. Other times they would stick a huge vaginal vibrator up its ass, knowing only half of the footlong vibrator could fit, and make him wear a women’s bikini. The vibrator would stick several inches out of its ass and would vibrate loudly. He would be forced to eat on the floor under a table servicing them and, when he wasn’t allowed to eat, the team took great pleasure in making him hump everything and ask to service individuals hanging around. 

All of this happened within a month of the first time Danny and Chin fucked Steve.


	13. Chapter 13

5 months after Steve became a legal slave 

“Thing, open the door,” Danny yelled from the kitchen. 

Steve slowly crawled to the door. He had several ten pound weights tied to both his balls, or what remained of his balls, and his already-swollen nipples. It was a Poop Day for him so he was stuffed with as much poop and trash he could find in the neighborhood this morning, as well as a large hair brush handle plugging him up. The brush stuck out of his ass and moved like it was being wagged. 

“Hey Thing,” Denning pet Steve’s head. “Nice tail, you freak.”

“Hey Sam,” Danny came out of the kitchen. “Here to play?”

Denning nodded, “Yes, but we should talk first. Thing, go play with Eddie or whatever other dogs you can find. Don’t empty your ass before they stuff you.”

Steve blushed and slowly turned around, ten pound weights dragging behind him. 

“I noticed its cock is gone?” 

“Yup, it shrank down the remaining millimeter just on Thursday. There’s a hole in its balls to pee from. I don’t know what will happen once its balls are gone.”

“Good stuff...” Denning fidgeted.

“Sam, what’s up?”

“Well, I received an anonymous email a few days ago telling me that you enslaving Steve wasn’t consensual. I thought about it a lot, because Steve has agreed to some freaky stuff and that’s the thing, before he was a slave he was still doing all of this stuff too, but the note seemed insistent I look into it. As I’m sure you can imagine, the basis for our entire slavery system and everything we’ve done to Steve has been consent and the idea that he wanted this.”

Danny nodded. “You don’t know who the note is from?”

“I walked into my office one morning and checked my email and it was there. I’m assuming from your avoidance that it’s true?”

Danny nodded. “It’s true. He’s never consented to any of this.”

Denning hung his head. “I was afraid you’d say that. The email gave me an ultimatum. They would tell the world and I would likely have to give up my office...or I have to enslave you and take ownership over you both. As you can imagine only one is an option for me, but I know you have your kids part-time so I’ll allow you to stay normal on those days and you can both even live here and you’ll even still be the dominant slave, but you’ll both be my slaves and my property.”

Danny shook his head. “You cannot do that. I’m not a fucking slave.”

“It’s more than you gave Steve. He’s not even a human being anymore. You’d at least still be human.” 

Somebody knocked on the door. 

“I should get that. I...I need a minute.”

Denning nodded and fingered the chloroform-soaked rag in his pocket, standing up slowly. 

“Let me go check on Thing.”

Danny nodded and blushed. Thing could very well be him soon and he knew it. 

It was a neighbor at the door. “Hi Detective Williams,” said Jeanine, an older women in her 60s standing over 6 feet. “Thing was in my garbage can this morning stuffing his ass with trash. I’ve asked you 100 times to not let him do that. I don’t mind his ass being stuffed, but it’s stealing my trash. Since I cannot spank you for that, I’m here to spank him.”

“Sure thing. And sorry about that, I’ve told it a million times to ask permission, but I think it gets too ashamed. Or, maybe, it wants a spanking. Possibly both, when you think about the fact that humiliation gets it hard. Or, at least, got it hard.”

Jeanine nodded. “I’m not sure, but it’s annoying. And it leaves such a mess. Trash all over the floor, poopy paw prints, accidents.”

“Sounds like Thing. It’s definitely unable to keep things in its ass right now, so unless it’s plugged, it’s making a mess everywhere. I’ll call it in.”

Denning took advantage of the moment. “While Danny is grabbing Thing, if you want to spank Danny, I can make it happen, I just need you to distract him. My office is planning on enslaving him.”

Jeanine looked at the Governor. “Well, he definitely deserves it. What do you want me to do?”

“I just need his back to me for five minutes, so I can knock him out and give him the slave serum. Then I can fuck him. By the time he comes too, he’ll be a slave.”

Jeanine nodded. “That I can do.”

Sam wandered off. Whoever had sent him that email had done him a favor. He was sick of sharing Steve and could think of far more humiliating things to do to his slave. And lots of fun he could have with Danny, as well.

“Here is Thing,” said Danny. “It took a minute to get the Weiner’s dog out of its ass.”

Jeanine nodded. “Come here Hole,” she settled on the couch. 

Hole crawled to her, hole wide open and dripping cum, trash, and poop. 

Jeanine took a towel from Danny, spread it across her lap, and grabbed Hole’s hair, pulling it up and across her lap.

His cockless balls were squeezed between her thighs as she put on a plastic glove and began to spank him with all her might.

Danny stood over them as she continued to pound her hand on Steve’s-already bruised ass. 

“The next time you steal my garbage Hole, I’m going to stuff you myself. You’ll regret it then!”

Denning took the time while Danny was focused on Hole to quietly step behind Danny. Grabbing the rag, he brought his hand swiftly up to Danny’s face and though Danny tried to fight unconsciousness, within seconds he was knocked out across the floor.

Jeanine pushed Hole off of her lap. 

“Hole,” Denning said. “Go put your biggest plug up your ass and lock yourself in your cage. I’ll decide when to let you out.”

Steve padded off, his ass dripping spunk. He didn’t even spare a second look at Danny, so focused on following orders and stuffing his ass.

“I’ll make him clean that up later,” Denning said as he stripped Danny. “He has to follow our directions down to his DNA, so he desperately needs the largest plug we have in his ass right now.”

Denning grabbed the slave serum and began to feed the needle into Danny’s now naked asshole. The serum was still being tested. Scientists thought it could be used to turn someone into a slave as long as the individual was fucked within 3 hours of receiving the serum. Denning did not plan on waiting that long. 

Undressing, and without lubing Danny up, Denning forced his cock up Danny’s virgin asshole. At that Danny woke up. He tried to push Denning away, but within seconds he gave up, his large cock hardening. After several minutes Denning erupted into Danny’s ass and cum began to leak out as he pulled out.

“Thing, come clean Danny’s hole.”

As Thing rimmed Danny, Danny squirmed, his cock hard as steel. 

“Don’t come Danny,” Denning warmed. “Thing, finish up. Daniel crawl across Miss Jeanine’s lap for your spanking. Your brander will be here soon.” 

Danny began to crawl across the carpet to Jeanine and over her lap. He wasn’t plugged and Steve had licked up the extra serum and cum leaking from his ass. 

Jeanine squished his cock between her knees and began to knead his ass cheeks. 

“You’re probably not used to be spanked. This will hurt.” 

Jeanine began to pound her palm down on Danny’s cheeks. 

Meanwhile Steve had licked up the extra slave serum and could feel new slick washing out of his hole. He couldn’t clench shut and he could feel himself falling even deeper into slavery. Without being ordered he crawled to Denning and began to hump Denning’s leg like a dog. 

“You’re even more of a freak now, huh?” said Denning, distracted as he watched Jeannine spank Danny. Danny was still hard, but he could no longer cum on his own volition. 

Denning had an idea. He still wanted to keep humiliating Steve, but now he had a new toy to play with. 

He would give Danny pills to become larger and permission to cum as much as he wanted, as long as he came in Steve’s ass. 

Jeanine pushed Danny off of her lap. She had spanked him 50 times and his ass was covered in bruises and handprints. His cock was as hard as it could get.

“Thing, go ride Danny.”

“Danny, from now on, you can come in Thing’s ass or not at all.”

Steve crawled over to Danny and threw his leg over, his knees still bent with his thighs and calves tied together, ass facing Danny’s face, hands on the ground between Danny’s legs. “Hole, as per usual, no cumming.” 

Steve began to ride Danny. Danny could feel that the trash and poop stuffed up its ass. Without warning he erupted into Hole. Steve hadn’t been given permission to stop riding Danny yet so he kept going, moving his hole up and down around the cock and penetrating Danny’s cock as deep as he could, since he could no longer clench the hole shut. Danny hardened again. Even though it was forced, and Danny was pissed to be a slave, he was still glad to be better than Steve and allowed to cum. 

After cumming a few more times and the governor giving Steve permission, Thing finally crawled off of him. Danny lay nude and sated on the floor, as Thing fit the large plug he had been wearing back up his ass. He still had a few ten-pound plugs tied his balls and nipples, connecting them to each other. 

“Go to your dog bed, Hole, and think about what a freak you’ve become.” Thing nodded and crawled to his dog bed in the office. Denning followed him, connecting the short, two-prong leash on the hook above his bed to his collar as well as a hook Danny had built into the bottom of Thing’s largest plugs. It was deeply uncomfortable and immobilizing for Hole and didn’t allow him any rest. Between that and the plugs, he wouldn’t be able to get comfortable even if he was allowed to.

Denning came back to Danny and crouched next to him. “You’re mine now. And I plan on owning you. First things first, you’re going to be hard all the time and you can cum as much as you want, but only in Thing’s ass. Secondly, we’re going to grow your cock and balls as big as we can. You’ll start taking pills for that tomorrow. When your kids are not here, you have to be mostly naked all the time, but for a tie or socks. You can wear clothes when they’re here, but you’re only allowed one pair of boxers and you cannot wash it. The rest should be thrown out. You do need to tell them, as well as your ex-wife, your family, and your team, that you’re a slave. The adults can know your a cock slave and they can fuck you as much as they want, but again, you can only cum in Hole. You must also obey all of their orders. You can potty inside or sleep inside in your bed but not both-I’ll decide each night for the next day. Tonight you cannot do either. Tomorrow you can potty outside all day and sleep inside. When you poop outside, Hole has to stuff it up its ass right away. You’ll get spanked every day. Sometimes I’ll spank you, sometimes I’ll have you spank yourself, sometimes someone else will spank you. You will cook and clean the house everyday, and you will do the same at 5-0. I’ll give you a small stipend you can use on your kids or the house and office, as needed. Again, you’ll be mostly naked as long as your kids are not around. As I said, when they are not around, I’m allowing you to wear either socks or a tie, though, and nothing else. This includes when you’re in public or at work. Finally, you can buy yourself a few butt plugs right away. Use one each day and give them to Steve as a pacifier the next day. You can still drive your car too, but I want a plug glued to your seat. I’m not interested in fucking your useless hole so they don’t need to be huge.”

Denning stood up. “I didn’t want to do this Friend. Thankfully for you, even though I’ve had to transform you, you’ll still be human and not nearly as much of a subhuman slave as Steve is. My goal is to also use this time to humiliate Steve further. I took ownership of you so I own him now to, which is good because fucking his worthless, disgusting hole is not something I want to do. That’s what I have you for,” Denning laughed. 

Danny’s mind was running rapidly. He couldn’t speak or move without permission and his cock was rock hard which made concentration very difficult. He wanted to yell at Denning, but becoming a slave was designed to feel like relief, even if instincts were not lowered. Danny couldn’t help but be grateful to be a slave, even if he was humiliated at what was to come. He kept thinking, “At least I’m not Steve.”

Denning grabbed and pulled Danny’s hard cock, jerking Danny back to attention. “Pay attention slave. I’m trying to think of new ways to humiliate Steve. Feel free to share ideas.”

Danny spoke up, his cock still in Denning’s hand. 

“Well, his cock is gone, so I’ve been thinking...”

Denning gripped his cock tighter. “You had thought, you don’t think anymore.”

“Yes sir. I had thought about an advertising deal for the pills he took, maybe on behalf of the State, since they worked so well. He can go on TV and talk shows showing off his cockless balls and we have old videos of his cock from the early days to compare it to. Or he’s always stuffed his hole with poop and trash around the house and our direct neighbors. We can take him to a dog park and he can stuff himself there in public. He’s still being fucked by the chimps, but I’ve been thinking that needs to be a bigger thing. Maybe he lives in the cage for a week, as a chimp bitch, acting like a chimp. We can do a holiday line like with the mall Santas, but instead people line up with their dogs to fuck him. There’s lots we can do.”

Denning nodded, roughly squeezed Danny’s cock one more time, before letting it go, and standing up. 

“Your brander will be here soon. We need to update Steve’s brand too. Let’s go let Hole know what’s going on.”


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback:

18 or so months after Steve had outed himself as a slut and a freak to the team and a month or so after outing himself to the Governor, he was sitting in his chair. His new desk was in the main part of 5-0 HQ. It was just a small wooden desk connected to a plastic chair similar to ones found in classrooms across the country. A very large dildo came up on a stand through a hole in the chair. The dildo could be inflated remotely. The dildo stand was also tied to his ankles and his neck, with a rope running around his cock - also tied and plugged - crisscross across his nipples - and threaded around his collar. Currently Danny had the remote and the dildo was inflated as large as it could go, large enough that Steve couldn’t pull it out of his ass or stand up. His cock cage was also clipped to the dildo and his left hand was leashed to the cage and his neck. Because of the position, his tiny cock and balls were folded underneath his ass. His mouth was plugged with a locking plug with a thick chain connecting its base to the cock cage. He was basically being babysat by sex toys as they tied him in place. On days when Danny brought him in, now that he was officially off the team, they always put it into a humiliating situation that had him babysat by sex toys. Last week, his locking butt plug in his ass was chained to one wall at HQ, the locking plug in his cock was chained to another, and the locking plug in his mouth was chained to a third. They had left him like that for 12 hours. 

His job today was to write a story for his owners about what a freak he was. It would be published as an oped in local papers. Too many people had seen the video of him pooping outside of HQ recently to ignore it and the Governor had posted photos of its shrinking cock and naked ass online for all to see and announced its dishonorable discharge from 5-0 and the US Navy. Danny believed it was time for Steve to out himself to all of Hawaii now. He and Denning had taken dozens of nude photos of him this past weekend and wanted him to explain what he was and how people could best humiliate him and deal with his freak status if they saw it in public. He was also supposed to get used to calling hi...itself “it.” To do so, Danny wanted hi...it to write 10,000 lines on paper. “I’m a think and a freak. I’m an it. I’m Hole and the only that that matters is how people use my holes.”

Steve didn’t quite know what had happened. Just over a year ago, he had been normal. Just a normal straight guy with a girlfriend and a career. Now, he was plugged and leashed, practically being babysat by sex toys, about to out himself as a gay, hole-obsessed slut and a freak to the whole state and desperate to be humiliated and degraded, and his only job was as a prostitute, which he didn’t even get to keep the money for.

Danny came up to the desk. His cock was covered in electrodes connected to a power box. Danny pressed the remote and the electrodes got more powerful. 

“Denning has figured out how to connect the electrode remote to the internet. We’ve emailed everyone we know to ask them for help in torturing you. Good luck tonight. We will all see you Monday. I expect that oped to be done by then, Hole. And your lines.”

Monday, Steve thought. Until Monday stuffed and plugged and electrocuted...and desperate to potty.

Steve tilted his head towards the litter box in the corner, a request to go potty. 

Danny looked at Steve. 

“I’ll deflate the plug. Let’s go out front.”

Steve blanched, but felt the massive cock start to slip from his hole as it shrunk. Danny unleashed the different clips and leashes, pinning them all to his collar. He made sure to give Steve’s hand some slack so he could still crawl. 

Danny jammed a hollow plug up his tail...ass... and clipped a leash onto the cock cage. He would be expected to poop through the plug. “Come on Hole.” Danny loved to leash Steve on the cage, it would pull his cock between his legs and was very obvious as they walked around that his cock was leashed. People would stop and comment and Danny would share with them a story about how Steve became Thing and got its shrinking cock. He would often invite people to kick him in the balls as well. 

Steve began to crawl across the floor. Danny pulling it towards the elevator. Steve still hadn’t gotten used to being naked or pooping in front of people yet, so he was blushing as they rode down in the elevator. The door opened with a ding and Steve looked up. Slowly Thing stepped out into the hallway; it could see that The Palace’s foyer was full. Many people had started hanging around in the hopes of seeing Steve naked and mocking him. 

Quickly, Danny walked past him, pulling harshly on the leash and thus his cock. Steve squealed behind his mouthplug, loud enough for many to hear him. Instantly, as he crawled forward, the laughing and pointing began, as people pulled out their cameras. Steve blushed and farted loudly, desperate for the potty and too humiliated to think of going potty in front of all of the strangers around him. Finally, they exited the building and Danny walked Steve to the grass. 

“Shit, hole....ha maybe that’s what we should call you ‘Shithole.’ It’s about all you’re good for.” Steve blushed again. He kept farting. About a hundred people that had gathered around kept laughing at it as it farted and crouched. “Turn around and keep your head down Shithole. We don’t care about seeing your face.” Danny made sure to pull up on the cock-leash so that those standing in the circle would have a less obstructed view with his useless, baby cock and small balls out of the way and already connected to its collar by chain. Unfortunately Steve had to pee and it let loose, but with its cock facing his neck and down turned face, the hot pee splashed all over it. Hole’s shoulders slumped, another humiliation to add to the list. Somehow peeing on himself, literally, was almost as bad as shitting in public. Steve’s hole was loose and stretched from the plugs he wore so as he shit, it came out fast and loose making loud squelching and farting noises.

Steve’s blushing face lowered more. He was beyond humiliated. He missed standing up to pee, shitting in a toilet, bathing and showering, an unstretched ass, using a bathroom, wiping its ass, toilet paper. He missed being more than Hole. 

Finally Hole was done, though he knew he would have to poop again soon. Danny looked at it, Steve looked back down. The pile of crap under its ass was massive, made up of dog food, other people’s poop, and his own regurgitated crap. 

“You know what to do Hole.” Hole sat his ass in the crap pile and rubbed in it, picking piles up with his hand and rubbing them on his head, legs, arms, face, teeth, tongue, hole, and whereever else he could reach.”

Finally Steve finished up. He smelled so bad as he bent down to lick up what was left. 

“I’m going to let every person here either kick you in the balls or piss on you,” Steve looked horrified and started begging behind the plug. Danny’s eyes darkened as he pulled on Steve’s leash. “Who gave you permission to speak freak?”

Steve kept begging behind the plug. He missed his litter box. This was too much, too humiliating. He didn’t even feel like a human being anymore. And he had to poop again.

Danny slapped him across the face. “I didn’t give you permission to speak, Freak!”

Steve finally stopped begging and collapsed forward, face on Danny’s shoe and its dirty, poop-covered, farting ass waving in the air. Everyone around them was laughing hysterically. Dozens of people had their cameras out, filming him. 

Danny looked down at the prostrate bitch. “Speak, freak.” 

Steve didn’t leave his position. He hadn’t been told to. Instead he began to speak, the sound muffled behind the plug. He knew this was just about humiliating him more. 

Five minutes later Danny paused him. “Alright, everybody, show’s over. Come on Freak.” Steve quickly lifted its upper body up and began to crawl. It stopped before it got to the sidewalk and crouched, hoping to get permission to poop. Danny looked at his former boss, covered in poop, begging to shit itself, in public, and smirked. 

“I think the question for me is: what’s more humiliating for you? Shitting in public or in a litter box? I would typically pick the former, but the latter feels fresh and new, especially since I’ll make you do the same thing with the litter poop you just did out here. You don’t have permission, nope!”

Steve trembled. He still had to poop so bad. Between the huge portions of dog food they fed him every day plus the piss and the poop he ate from each 5-0 member and his own every day, Steve was still too full. 

Steve followed Danny, farting and desperately trying to clench his hole shut around the hollow plug. He was still beyond humiliated, but also very grateful to not have to shit in public again. 

Hole walked - on his hands and knees as he always did - towards The Palace, Danny pulling tightly on his cock-leash, which was also chained to his collar. The dumb doggy freak stumbled, unable to focus on its stuffed ass and desperate need to shit itself, poop-covered body and all the staring faces and laughter, and walking all at the same time. 

They got back in the office and Danny made it get back on its dildo instead of letting it poop. Hole felt all the shit move and squish in its hole. 

Danny looked at it. “Write down what you were trying to say.”

Steve grabbed the pen and held it tight as his stuffed body trembled. He began to write, poop from his arm marking along the page. 

“I don’t want to be a freak anymore. Please Master. I just want to be a normal human,” Steve wrote. 

“I think it may to late for you Bud.”

“Please sir, just one weekend as a human. Just one weekend, using the bathroom, eating food, wearing clothes, using toilet paper. I just want to eat human food and sit on the furniture. And not get fucked by anyone or anything. I just want to be a man and a person for a little bit longer.”

Steve squealed and squirmed. His ass was so full and the stretching was even more than it has been earlier today. 

“On four conditions, first you finish your oped and your lines. You can do them dressed and wherever you want, but you have to finish them. Second, I recently got about 50 new plugs to try on you and some new itching powders - we’re testing them for a couple sex stores. You have to stay plugged this weekend, whether in public or at home, and it has to be obvious or at least public knowledge that you’re plugged. This means poking the plugs through the backs of your pants if need be or letting them tent the back of your pants or announcing it as you walk around, whatever. You have to write a well thought out review of each plug and have a stranger take a photo of you wearing it nude. Third, you need to get permission to pee and poop. It can be from me, strangers, whoever - but it must be done in person. Fourth, you have to spend most of your time in public and if people ask you what you’re doing, you let them know this is your last weekend ever as a human being...” Steve looked up sharply then squealed behind the mouth plug when the chains on his collar jerked his nipples, cock, and dildo. 

“The Hawaiian government is legalizing slavery in a few weeks and I plan on enslaving you. Pretty soon, you’ll be property that I will likely sell after six months. It won’t be much different for you, except I plan on making your life so much freakier for you.”

Steve shook his head. He had just wanted a quiet weekend at home. Somehow this was worse. Danny slapped him.

“Don’t shake your brainless head at me you dumb dog. Do you really think you can have a normal life again? You eat poop. You’re covered in poop. The Governor has been posting photos of your shrinking cock and balls every day for how long! You don’t wear clothes anymore. Your ass is stretched so wide, ten large cocks could fit in it with room for a card game. There are infants with bigger dicks than you and you’ve had how many dogs up your ass? You’re a hole and a dumb dog and a slut, good luck trying to be human this weekend!”

Steve hung his head. Danny was right. No matter what happened, almost everyone knew Steve was a freak now and they all wanted to laugh at him. It was useless to pretend otherwise; he would need to take what he could get. 

Steve picked up the pencil. “Yes Master. I agree to your conditions.” He signed it “Dumb Doggy Hole.”


	15. Chapter 15

Hello People of Hawaii -

My name used to be Steve McGarrett. Now, it’s “It” or “Thing” or “Hole” or “Dumb Doggy Slut” or “Dumb Doggy Hole,” depending on my master’s mood. 

I’m a freak. Seriously, I’m writing this to you with two butt plugs up my ass, both vibrating, my whole body is covered in poop, and I’m snacking on dry dog food. 

By choice.

On Friday I begged my master for a weekend off of slut-duty. He said yes, but I would have to stay plugged, write this oped and 10,000 lines exclaiming my freakishness, and make sure people can see I’m plugged and let people know I’m a freak and ask for permission to potty. I agreed. 

At the time he had just forced me to shit like a dog in front of The Palace. I had accidentally peed on my face. I had covered my entire body in poop and eaten everything else I defecated. I was desperate to potty more, but the idea of doing so, of participating in my humiliation more was too much. I begged for a break. My master agreed, with conditions, and let me know to take advantage of the opportunity. In a few short weeks, I become a legal slave to my Master shared with the State of Hawaii. 

I cannot wait.

You might wonder why someone who had the chance to be human right now is sitting her with two large, vibrating plugs in his ass, one in his mouth, and in his cock; covered in poop; eating dog food. I would be wondering the same. It started as I get home Friday. 

I’ve been living like this for over 18 months. And ever since day 1 my master has sought to humiliate me and stuff my ass. I poop outside, though I used to use diapers. I take pills every day to shrink my cock and balls. I’m always plugged in every orifice - the larger, the strongest vibrations, and more humiliating the plug the better. Last week my master put a huge bullet-shaped pink vibrator in my ass. It stuck out of my ass, even when fully inserted, six inches or so. He dressed me in a very short skirt, slippas, and a women’s bikini top and sent me to the market. Not only did the plug push out the back of my tiny skirt, but every time I bent down my entire ass was on display. What wasn’t on display was my cock and balls. Even under such a short skirt, my caged cock and balls, which were also leashed to my collar, were not long enough to show up. Instead, like the plug, because they were leashed and pulled up, they tented the front of my skirt. He also clipped a leash to my collar, tied the base of my plug to my collar, and clipped my nipple clamps to my cock cage. 

I’m given a pepper and itching powder-filled enema every day and my lube is made up of ginger purée and itching powder. I’m fucked by my dogs and many other dogs every day. I spend occasional weekends at a dog kennel I eat cheap dog food from the Dollar Store. I bathe in poop and eat my poop. I sleep in a dog bed outside. I’m not allowed to speak, but barking is always welcome. 

My mother and mentors love to fuck me. The Governor posts photos of my shrinking cock and balls to his Instagram every day. 

Many of you have seen video of me pooping in public. If not, they are on YouTube. Just search, “Dumb Doggy Hole Eating Poop, Hawaii.”

All of this and I don’t cum. Ever. I get off on being humiliated and that’s all I need. 

My Master Danny, as well as the Governor, wanted me to write this letter introducing myself. In a few weeks, everybody and everything with a dick will be welcome to fuck me whenever they want, however they want. Hell, you’re already welcome. Please don’t ask for permission! I love being publicly humiliated, forced to submit, and even raped. And women, don’t worry, you’re better than me too. Wear a strap-on if you like, stuff my ass with whatever you like, order your dog to fuck me, order me to hump a fire hydrant, I don’t care. As far as I am concerned, you’re all better than me. 

This weekend was supposed to be my last weekend as a human and all I realized was how much I like being a freak.

-

Dumb Doggy Hole


	16. Chapter 16

Because of the sheer popularity of his first oped, Danny and Denning has decided that Steve should write more opeds about being a doggy freak until he was enslaved permanently. This was his second piece. 

Dear People of Hawaii -

Early Monday, while it was still dark, I was dropped off to the Governor’s home. As per usual, I was naked and leashed and plugged and walking on my hands and knees - we don’t call it crawling, because I’m a dog and this is how dogs walk. 

As many of you know, I was fired from 5-0 and dishonorably discharged for being a slut. There’s never been a time in all the months, and nearly two years, of me being a slut and a hole that my Master hasn’t tried to humiliate me as much as he can. Still, despite being a dumb doggy hole, my master occasionally allowed me to work a case. Most of the time I got coffee (naked), made people laugh (by doing humiliating things), humped furniture, and let my masters and mistress do to me what they want. Occasionally I would be allowed to get dressed and work a case, though I would be plugged and collared.

This was one such time. The suspect and murderer was a professional male dom. Somehow or another, while we were interrogating him, he figured out I’m a slut. I had no choice but to follow his lead. He tied his shoe laces together and used them to leash my little dickie. He shit on me. He had me shit on myself and roll in it. He nearly fucked me. That’s the point that my Master Danny realized I couldn’t be on 5-0 anymore at all. He immediately took me to the Governor’s office. 

The Governor, then, didn’t know what to do with me and didn’t know anything of my transformation. He forced me to strip, made me bounce on the vibrator my Master had added to the plugs in my ass (it stuck out about 6 inches and is bright pink), and spanked me. At one point, he stuffed my hole and my cock with desk supplies and ordered his whole staff into watch. They all spanked me then. They made me hump all the furniture, as well, and extol all the reasons I’m a dog slut. 

Now the Governor has a high chair with a massive dildo sticking up from it, a playpen and diaper changing station, and a fucking machine with a massive cock, a little grassy area to poop in and play in like a dog. He also got a dog that’s sole job is to fuck me and be superior then me. 

Anyways, once the Governor fucked me, he fired me from 5-0 and took a whole bunch of humiliating photos. At one point he had me on my back and my feet were in the air, legs standing straight up in the air, with ropes tied between my ankles and my wrists, the only part of my body fully on the ground is my lower back and my ass. 

The next day the Governor and my Master locked me in a kennel in the car and drove me to Base. I knew I would be dishonorably discharged, but I wasn’t expecting to be fucked by so many people and that so many would relish the opportunity to mock me and stuff non-dick things into me. The commanding officers also made me hump everybody and then act like a dog barking and shitting all over the room and then rolling in and eating my shit. They also leashed a leash to my plug and walked me around Base.

My ex-girlfriend was there. My Master made me break up with her a few weeks after he took ownership of my body. Back then, I had to explain to her that I no longer controlled my body, that I was trying to become a gay dog slut. That I wanted to have my cunt stuffed all the time. That she could order me to do whatever she wanted. I couldn’t fuck her, but she was welcome to fuck me, humiliate me, or kick me in the balls as much as she wanted. She had done all of these things, fucking me with a massive strap-on that was covered in lots of pointy beads in the women’s barracks in front of several women. Then she plugged me with a massive plug, kicked me hard in the balls while I was tied down, allowed every woman watching me to kick me in the balls, and then dressed me as a woman before she allowed me to leave. I was wearing a short dress and heels, but I looked like a boy still, and the plug stuck out of my ass by several inches. I’ve noticed that that’s a favorite humiliation device for everyone who fucks me or owns me. They like to make it really obvious that my ass is stuffed. Anyways, I was fucked by several men as I walked to the front gates of the base. I kept getting stopped and I’m not allowed and have never been allowed or even able to say no to being used. 

Anyways back to being fired. Sorry, my hole has this massive spiked plug up my hole and even though it’s the only toy I’m wearing, it’s all I can think about. It’s huge, and covered in bumps, spikes, and ridges.   
Plus my dog fucked me earlier today alongside my masters and several neighborhood dogs and my mom and my sorta-uncles so my belly is so filled with cum, it’s ridiculous. The rule is whatever doesn’t stay in my ass gets licked.

Anyways, back to my story. You may have seen the news coverage. The base made a huge thing about me being a slut and firing me for it. I was fucked by dozens of people in front of dozens of cameras. People mocked my baby cock and balls. They put up a dildo on top of a flag pole and put me on top of the vibrating, inflatable dildo. I was up there for three days being mocked and taunted. I was so afraid to fall, but I couldn’t even move on the plug because it was too massive. My ass has never shrunk back down since then. 

Some people have asked me how I feel about the fact that my ass is stretched so huge, my cock is shrinking so much, and that I don’t cum. The thing is my master’s, and soon the State, own my body. I truly believe I’m just a thing. So, when it comes to my hole, whatever they do to it is whatever they do. As for my shrinking cock and balls, I used to miss them but now I’m fine with it. I’m just a thing inhabiting this body. My masters own me. They could cut off my cock and I wouldn’t argue. It’s their body to do what they please. And that’s also why I don’t cum. I know that, as a freak, I don’t deserve to cum. They’ve trained me at this point to get off just on being humiliated. That’s why I think my shrinking cock and balls are awesome - I love to see them shrinking because it’s proof I’m not a man and that I’m even less of a human. It’s the same thing everytime I don’t cum. I’m not human enough, or even dog enough, to cum. The smaller my cock is and the fact that I absolutely never cum humiliates me so much and helps me understand and own (the only thing I own, since my masters own all of my stuff including me) just how much of a slut and freak and worthless doggy hole I am. 

Anyways my dog wants to fuck me now, bye. 

-

Dumb Doggy Hole


End file.
